


Guilty Conscience, Deserving Consequence

by Cheshire37



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Punishment, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: After the reveal, even the speech, Kara believed she wouldn't lose her best friend. However, hovering over L-Corp, she heard those painful words, realizing the one person she swore to be there for, she had failed. Kara had broken Lena's heart. In turn, she had shattered her own. Guilt deserved punishment and she knew EXACTLY who to go to.





	1. Sentencing the Failure

\- - - A fair warning to readers, who have ventured into my other tales as well. This will get dark, so prepare yourselves before continuing.

\- ChEsHiRe

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Sentencing the Failure

* * * Earlier that night..

\- - "You need me? All you have to do..is call."

* * *

Kara just couldn't get that image out of her head, from earlier. Before her best friend had given that speech and accepted her back with open arms, the betrayal and so many other emotions had shown on Lena's face. The worst though, was the mask of nothing and saying not a single word as she walked past her. Those tears Kara had shed, she felt she didn't deserve to. Yes, she had gone to see her and gave her the watch, to show how much Lena means to her and furthermore for her protection too. She honestly felt like it wasn't enough, swearing to make it up to her in any and every way she possibly could. Then, those words had been heard and with it her whole world came crashing down. That doubt in herself, became a darkness with no escape. From some belief that everything would be alright, to a voice filled with hatred. She didn't feel like a hero. She didn't feel like some 'Symbol of Hope' at all. She was another betrayer, with empty promises in the end. Everything was so battered, broken and raw and it was just too much right now, for even the Girl of Steel.

Still in her Supergirl attire, she touched down on one of the buildings and sent off a text to her sister that Lena and her were fine now. Kara didn't want Alex to worry, promising to talk about everything tomorrow when they were due for 'Sister's Night'. Even though the Director and Kelly were in that new relationship bubble right now, Alex still made plans and Kara intended to keep them, Super duties or not. After losing her to that mind wipe, she wouldn't ever leave her sister again. Besides, this was just for ONE night or some bargain of specific nights if it came to that.

"Sorry everyone." She whispered into the wind, going through her last ten emails and finding what she was looking for. With a mind still tattered and unfocused, she tapped on the number connected to a specific email, deleting said item and emptying the digital trash. Letting some part of her brain on autopilot take over, a message was sent and when she got a reply, she flew back to her place to change into another dress she had bought for fancy gatherings or more award ceremonies. Kara had finally figured out the key to removing her glasses without the suit appearing. Thank Rao for that. She had to admit, to have smaller frames and lenses was a breath of fresh air. "Forgive me Alex." The message gave her the details she needed, making sure to erase them after reading, setting the DEO issued communication earpiece on her pillow and the phone on the nightstand. She wouldn't take any chances and figured would be back by early morning to get ready for work and the dreaded Ms. Rojas.

With her hair a little more wavy than usual, heels on and her navy blue dress adjusted, she went to the balcony once more, removed her glasses with enough force for her suit to appear, then flew off towards her destination. "Zhalish Khap Rao. Forgive me Rao." Kara kept whispering, not needing to see to know which direction to head. The sound of the club music had told her she had come to the right place. Careful not to expose herself, she dove down into a spot between two buildings without any lights on, a block away from the established nightlife. Placing her glasses back on, had the suit disappearing instantly, with her evening attire showing once more.

Kara adjusted herself and casually strode towards the club, not surprised when she was frisked by the security guard. "Kara Danvers." He looked her over a few times, after running the detector down her body finding nothing but her bracelets and necklace she forgot to take off, but hadn't yet realized was still on, nodding and opening the door for her. Once inside, she tried not to let all the sights, sounds and smells interfere with her reason for coming, but nevertheless she persisted on. There were still some booths and bar tables not yet occupied and she contemplated sitting down for just a few to reign in her composure and not sound like some rambling mess when it came to conversations. A gentle voice caught her attention and she looked to her left and into hazel greens with a smile.

"A pleasant eve to you Ms. Could I oblige you in a beverage of some sort?" Kara had no reason to adjust her glasses, finding herself more relaxed than she had been in quite a while, chalking it up as her body caving from having to endure anymore stress and pain for that matter. Perhaps, she could let it go for the rest of the night, letting the atmosphere embrace her. She leaned over, exchanged names with Elissa and whispered her drink order to the beautiful waitress, who smiled and nodded to slip away no doubt to retrieve it. Kara hadn't noticed the woman stopping to touch a gentleman's arm leaning in to whisper something to him. He nodded as well, slowly walking over and sliding beside her with a warm handsome smile.

"Quite the place isn't it?" Kara turned her head, meeting crisp blues and quite the clean cut face, smiling to him then turning her attention back to the rest of the smaller crowds. "You are Kara Danvers are you not?" She looked at him again, confusion written all over her face. "She's up above and waiting. Left staircase Ms. Danvers."

"Thank you. Uh...that uh..my..drink." He gave her another smile, much calmer this time.

"She will bring it up for you. Do enjoy your time here. If there is anything else we can get you, please let one of us know." Kara waited until he stepped away to talk to another staff member of the club, taking her leave to where she was told to go. Once clear of the crowd, still relaxed without any tension through her body at all, she took slow steps up the stairs and let the music fill her ears that almost sounded tantric but with violins, guitars and flutes of some sort, most likely. No lyrics, but it didn't really need any. Kara took the last step up, just as the waitress rounded the corner and she wondered where the mysterious staircase was, that no doubt was for employees only, removing the glass from her tray and handing it to her. She instantly went for her bag and to her credit card, but the woman put a hand on her arm and shook her head. "All taken care of Ms. Danvers." Kara enjoyed the warmth from the waitress' touch, about to say thank you but instead taking a sip of her drink. The softest of rubs up and down that arm, brought another sense of serenity. The shift in temperature called to her but quickly that touch ended.

"Dang this is good." Perhaps this is what she needed most of all, to let go completely and allow everything else to fade away. Kara was enjoying the taste of the alien rum, grateful they had it since she had been jittery all the way over to this place. There was a reason for coming here and asking another waitress where the person was she had come to meet. They pointed to down the hall, explaining to her to head up the two stairs there and it would be the second door on the right. They also said her name, informing her she was waiting for her which had her taking yet another drink, then handed a second glass with her first one confiscated. Bravery wasn't a strong point tonight, but determination for her reasoning was and with it, Kara followed the directions to a T. Once before the door and a drink from the new glass, she went to knock, but it opened without her doing so. Her own rattled nerves got the better of her and before she could rethink her actions, she gulped down half of her new drink and instantly it hit her like a freight train. What was she thinking? Did she WANT to get drunk? Screw it tonight..

It was far too late, staggering slightly to get the glass on the table before she dropped the blasted thing, spilled and broke it. The minute it was set down, Kara heard what she thought was a purr but couldn't get the right balance to turn around without falling, still attempting to do so, until one of her wrists was grabbed and brought above her head. Before she could fathom what was happening, something was being wrapped around it almost woven and knotted but secure enough that she couldn't break it for some reason. Her other wrist was snatched and it too went above her head, wrapped in the same manner but then attached to her left one tightly.

"Mmmm…" Kara heard the purr now, feeling the hot breath on her ear and for that matter her neck. She cursed her own stupidity to think downing the rest of the rum and half of a new glass wouldn't affect her. She..was wrong. "I never expected a reporter to contact me. Are you searching for some form of a story for the authorities to find me?" One hand slid under the back of her hair, with sharp nails finding her neck area and scraping in certain waved patterns that had Kara shuttering from the action. "Well?"

"It...it's pers..onal." Had there been something else in her drink? No. This was what the alien alcohol did to her. The woman's other hand rested on her upper chest but slowly curled some until nails scraped there too, sliding up while leaving slight drag marks in their wake. When those nails reached the front of her neck and drug up her throat, the other hand wove around her hair yanking her head back forcefully. Kara gasped, losing her footing and with it all the weight of her body met her wrists. At first, it was too much, but then something changed and it became almost normal. Both hands left her, listening to the click of heels when the person she had come to see made their presence visibly known.

"Personal?" Kara believed even that word was purred too, either that or she was losing it, which might be the case. She did her best to focus her gaze and look straight into dark brown eyes, as difficult as that had become. Her chin was grabbed, held onto and kept in place, while a nail scraped down the side of her face. "How so?"

"I...I..hurt someone..I care..about..love. Kept things...from her." The woman tilted her head slightly, reaching back and releasing her long much lighter brown hair, curled some but just as wavy as her own. She had thought her hair was dark brown, finding that not the case and suddenly finding this strange attraction to someone who made money off of fights and foul play of the criminal kind. Last time she encountered this woman, it nearly cost Kara her life and the lives of her sister and the Detective. Still, the hand on her chin remained firm and Kara knew there was no way she could break free if she wanted to. This wasn't just the rum, or maybe it was. She couldn't figure it out and this was bothering the hell out of her. Kara regretted not keeping her com in, or for that matter her tracker on some part of her dress. Brainy hadn't set up the new DEO chip in her suit yet. Her..suit? She went to shake her head but couldn't for some reason. What, in Rao's name, was happening to her..

"Would that be...Lena Luthor?" Her eyes instantly widened but were still messed up from the rum. "Your expression tells me who I just spoke of would be correct to the one you hurt. Shall I continue?" Kara had a feeling she may have chosen the wrong way to go about everything. Even worse, what could save her she had purposely left, along with her phone at home. She went to scream but the hand on her chin was now around her throat, squeezing slightly. She thought of a last resort and that was putting her feet down, to use the techniques her sister taught her to escape from situations similar, taking in a heavier breath when there was no floor under her to stand on. Kara tried to look down, but the grip on her throat made it impossible. "This hairstyle fits you better. The glasses are smaller too. Quite a beauty you are. Even...with..OUT..these." She couldn't stop what would shatter her secret identity, feeling them ripped right off her face and with it, her suit began to appear.

Kara tried to scream, use heat vision or something, but nothing came and NOW she had been unmasked. "Well. Well. Well. The Maiden of Might." Terror filled her eyes, knowing how much worse the predicament she was in had become. "Kara Danvers, the mousy little media reporter and Supergirl are one in the same." She shivered when Roulette stepped closer and drug a nail down the side of her face again, putting the glasses back on which retracted the suit. "Quite a power these have." This time, the glasses were removed slowly and with the gentle approach, no suit appeared. "That's an exquisite party trick indeed. I'm not going to out you my little kryptonian..'Pet'." The hand left her throat giving Kara a few moments to catch her breath and cough some, but before she could scream, something was shoved between her teeth and two snaps had it secured around her head. "I am however, going to show you the benefits of being someone many aliens come to for money and power."

She needed the booze to wear off sooner, or in this case..NOW. "My dear Elissa informed me of the drink you ordered. Such a pleasant surprise to find out CATCOs newest successful reporter is an alien at that. Guilt eats away at you doesn't it? Was it lying to your best friend that had you reaching out?" Kara wasn't dare going to do so, not here not now, so she nodded her head. "You hate lying don't you?" She nodded again shivering. "Good." When Roulette stepped away, she looked down and instantly panic hit her even more. Part of the floor was gone, as if it had just disappeared. A chuckle brought her head back up and with it, she felt an overwhelming fear take hold. "Do you think this is kryptonite?" Kara's eyes were locked on the box, knowing damn well it was lead lined. "Do you?" Panic began to set in, feeling as if her head was unfogging some, hoping it would a little faster so she could escape, the minute Sinclair was directly in front of her again. "Do..you?" One side of the gag strap was unsnapped and with it, the object was removed from between her teeth.

"Y...yes." She was hoping her powers would return by now, shaking with a deeper concern as to why they hadn't. Kara looked up and into dark brown eyes locking her in instantly and she had no idea why.

"Tell me..to open it. You came to me because of guilt correct?" She nodded, unable to get any words out, that was until the topic was pushed further. "Tell me, to OPEN it." She did her best to swallow down the lump in her throat, looking away from Roulette to the box then back up at her. "Well?" A single tear ran down one side of her face, feeling a sense of utter defeat.

"Please..open it." The snicker made her want to hurl, but she tried to keep a brave face, especially in front of Sinclair. The tall lead box was unlocked and when all four sides were unclipped, the housing was removed to leave the lid under the crystal like a stand. Kara expected a green glowing object, not some radiant light purplish-blue one. Before she could ask anything, the gag was shoved between her teeth and secured around her head once more.

Something wasn't right and when Roulette walked over to a rather cozy black lounge chair, taking a different glass off the small table, having a sip as she sat down, she held up her hand, letting a familiar chain and pendant sway left to right from one finger. Kara hadn't felt the necklace even removed, watching this slave trader play with it, not knowing the sentimental value of it at all. She should have left it at home. Rao, damn her now.

"From the look on your beautiful face, I would guess you aren't aware of the various forms of kryptonite so it seems. Superman doesn't share his books then? Typical male ape." Kara wasn't sure when that sinister female voice sounded so muffled, or for that matter why this crystal she looked at was glowing so much brighter now. If she had a mirror, she would see how badly her pupils were dilated. "Such a beautiful periwinkle color isn't it?" She heard clicks that got far too loud, then disappeared completely, as did more of her vision from even the crystal she was staring at. There were sharp scrapes across her throat and she felt her hair pulled, which took her sight from the beautiful glow and up to a black ceiling and a bronze chandelier with candelabra dark red lighting that almost looked purple too. "Keep your head back for now."

Kara felt like she was floating, unaware of what she had on was slowly being cut away while Roulette's laughter she couldn't hear but could strangely too. Nails were across her throat again, but this time something wet was on them, then something cold yet warm was rubbed all over the back of her neck too. She scented lavender and she loved the smell of that, but this smelled soooo much better than any body wash or candle she found. "Guilt can be a powerful thing. Don't worry Kara. No more guilt now. Ever. I'll break you in. Slowly."

Her dress was in ripped pieces on the floor, leaving only a matching bra and underwear remaining, in a soft blue which fit her nicely but did absolutely NO justice to how stunning her body was. "Myyyyy word. Beyond gorgeous." Nails scraped over her tone abs, which involuntarily quivered by the sharp tips. "She came.." Kara felt something much sharper run along her waist, removed from there and brought to one of her shoulder blades to drag inward and up some, to the top of her spine, where it raked right down from the back of her neck all the way to her ass. "She saw.." She felt a tight hold on her chin then felt something bite down hard on the side of her neck, letting go after she let out some deranged moan. "I conquered. You won't be going anywhere for a long time..kryptonian. This, this...is your new home now.."

Heat struck through her insides and down her back nearly painful in its path. Kara's conscience had been what brought her to the devil's door. Now? Guilt would ONCE more, be her downfall..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

* * * Next Morning

"Ms Nal, DO come in here." She was already dreading this day, stepping away from her desk and walking nervously into Ms. Rojas office. This darn business bossy bossing around had been driving her nuts, but strangely there was a look of genuine concern that caught her off guard. When Andrea took a seat, Nia did too, unsure as to why she was called in. "Have you heard from.." A voice she knew all too well made their presence known and instantly she turned around in the chair just as the woman entered. "Excuse me. Can I help.."

"I'm looking for Ms. Rojas." Nia kept quiet, playing it off that she didn't know who it was. The badge came out and with it so did the cover story, facing the witch again.

"You are?"

"FBI. I'm looking for Kara Danvers. She's been assisting with one of our cases. I hope her absence hasn't been too troubling on her assignments here."

"I was unaware she was aiding any government authorities."

"We didn't want her cover blown. Do you know where I can find Ms. Danvers? We haven't heard anything from her since last night. She generally checks in every five hours or so."

"I was just about to ask Ms. Nal if she knew where my reporter was." Nia felt Andrea's stare on her sternly. "Well?"

"She hasn't messaged me or called or anything. I'm sorry Ms. Rojas."

"So she has not shown up for work?" She shook her head, letting the Director know what she needed to. "Would you mind if we borrowed Ms. Nal for a little while? She's worked with us twice."

"Any others on CATCO's payroll I should know about?"

"Negative Ma'am. We appreciate you cooperating with us."

"Ms. Nal?" Just when Nia thought she was free of the wrath of Rojas, the ball and chain returned, when she turned around. "Do inform Ms. Danvers, I expect to hear from her by the end of the day." She just nodded, escorted out by the FBI agent. The moment they were away from prying eyes, just the two of them in the elevator, the tension died down.

"Need me to shoot those shackles off your wrists now?" She glanced over at Alex, who showed a bit of a smirk. Nia shook her head, but noticed that smile dissipate and the worn expression on her friend's face appear.

"Alex, what is it?" The Director reached into her pocket, pulling out two small sandwich size bags and instantly she knew what those were, eyes shivering at what she recognized. "Where?"

"Her place. I went over to drop a few things off, noticing the light on in the bedroom, which she never leaves on. I found her com on the pillow, phone on the nightstand. I checked it, had my guys scope out the last 48 hours on it."

"Nothing?" Nia felt this underlying sense of entrapment, as if her powers were warning her of something she had yet to figure out. Every part of her mind screamed out there was another picture here. They needed to find the pieces to fit together this mystery disappearance.

"No. I've called in some backup. Let's get to our ride." The minute they got into the black ops DEO vehicle, both shut the doors and Alex dialed up the group number. "Roll call."

"James and I are here babe. Guardian is ready to go when you need him."

"Say the word and I'll ride out Alex."

"Brainy is working through last coordinates of each file from emails and texts. I've talked to other telepaths, scoped out the bar and asked around. Nothing so far."

"There are a few numbers that concern me Director Danvers."

"Go ahead Lena." Nia looked at Alex, shocked to hear that voice again. A buzz from the phone on the dash had the one in charge grabbing the device. The text alone was enough, striking a cold shiver through her. "Everyone keep me up to speed. Check in with any news."

"Is she really...working with us?"

"Apparently." She hadn't realized the conversation between Ms. Luthor and the Director was still on. "Dreamer is it? Forgive my trust issues."

"Is it true?" Nia saw how badly Alex was shaking suddenly.

"Roulette's number. I'm sending you the two addresses I know of. This is for Supergirl." The line went dead, warranting the upset easily in the tone of Lena's voice. Things weren't as clear cut as either of them thought. Alex started up the vehicle, taking off out of the lot.

"Who is Roulette?" Nia asked, noticing the woman still trembling.

"Someone bad. VERY bad." They hit the street, to head back to the DEO and regroup, while Alex filled Nia in on the depth of the devil herself. If her sister was in fact with that vile creature of a human, then she'd do what she should have done that night and that was..shoot the bitch..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

* * * Evening's Call

She was rather impressed, not once did the hanging pet scream. Passing out, however, was inevitable eventually. Some would last longer, however she was certain this one had undergone several sleepless nights by the looks of it. Usually, she would add a little spice to the beverages, but it wasn't needed here. A bit of underground information, along with a hidden assistance amongst other little troopers, provided her with something SO MUCH better than dosing this plaything.

Veronica ran her thumb over the gem in her hand, remembering quite well the look on the kryptonian's face before. This necklace was special to her. She carefully set it down, pleased when Elissa came in with a small black velvet box the size of a deck of cards and a radiant smile. She gradually opened it, nodding as she did and the woman walked over to the beautiful unconscious blonde, reaching up and running her finger down one side of her face to her lips, down her chin and trailing lower passed the center of her chest. She stopped at those incredible abs, looking back at Roulette.

"She's..perfect." Elissa spoke softly, watching her boss' face as it lit up from the astounding creation made for her.

"Isn't she? Your craftsmanship is divine. Compliments indeed." Veronica removed what was inside, picking up the necklace she confiscated from Supergirl. Every fine detail had been copied, down to the smallest of cracks and crunched metal housing. "Is Jehnson done with my hurricanes?" Another of her conquests entered, bringing with him the most beautiful hand blown lavender and periwinkle colored glass vase looking cylinder. He handed it over and immediately her smile grew bigger. "How many?" His own grin showed itself, holding up his hands and signalling the number. "For each room." Three fingers came up. "Good. The lighting?"

"A tad more tedious but taken care of. Inside the glass, they will look positively majestic. No one will know what the bulbs are made of. Rick will change them out, if I am not around. There are well over five dozen cases in our security vault, housing thirty in each case. Good ole Ricky can mass produce them at the warehouse if need be. As for my artistic touch, I have plenty of the materials left over."

"As usual, you both have outdone yourselves. Feel free to take a night off and take the yacht out if you wish. Make sure to shift your appearance though. We don't want any trouble. Especially since I have.." Veronica pointed to her hanging pet. "Her." She knew the man was taking in her appearance carefully, studying the frame and furthermore the face.

"Soooo you have the caped wonder." Jehnson commented as Elissa chuckled, then was handed a glass of bourbon, as was he. They toasted and laughed out some. "Brilliant."

"That explains her wanting the rum she did. She's kryptonian." She cooed slightly, impressed at their catch. His eyes flickered blue then black and finally split into two unique halves of blue, one light and one dark with a smaller round pupil. Hers began to glow a much brighter green, with dark blue blades like stripes along part of her face. Just as quick as their true selves showed, they retracted and returned to their human forms. "This is rather tasty."

"Two bottles to the left of the counter under the fourth shelf for you both at the bar. Will you be a dear and change out my illuminations Jehnson?" He finished off his glass, nodding and setting it down on the bookcase next to him at the wall, then went to work replacing the lighting around the dungeon for her. Elissa set her own empty glass down, now circling the hanging beauty. Veronica handed her the necklace to which she brought around the kryptonian's neck and snapped the clip in place for the pendant to rest against her chest. The last two garments had long since been removed, leaving the blonde's entire body on display for anyone that came in.

"I do hope, perhaps soon, I would be able to join you in a session with her."

"Perhaps. Keep the club running smoothly. Jehnson, once you and Rick are done changing out every fixture, lock up for me will you?"

"Of course." Both took their leave, after he took care of the last bit of lighting, closing the two doors as she heard the panel wall snap back in place. Veronica stepped over, doing the same on her end until it was tightly sealed up in the soundproof room. No one could see through and into her dungeon, nor hear outside or in. The only one that communicated with her, was one of her best waitresses and had made such a gem of a necklace for her. Even if a telepath attempted to read Elissa's thoughts, she could manifest whatever she wished them to know, making her the perfect star of the show should anyone come looking for her pet or information to her whereabouts.

With the new lighting, which Veronica indeed enjoyed and was rather impressed by the blown glass design, she decided to lower her beautiful prize some, until bare feet barely touched the massive dark blue pearl tiled floor. It had been the wisest decision to relocate them for the time being, with the hounds out sniffing according to her source. The isolation, as well as privacy once more, allowed Roulette to continue conditioning her pet as she wished. Time to wake up..

A sharp pain struck Kara's spine, driving her right back into consciousness but one flick up of her eyelids, kept her masked still in darkness, as well as clenching her jaw only to find something soft but solid between her teeth. A second strike and her head flew back, closing her fists tightly for just a moment until that strength defied her in an instant. Instead of a third, she felt something smooth yet textured drug right down her spine ever so slowly the groan she had released morphed into an entirely different sound.

"Again?" That voice purred against one ear and without any fight, Kara gave up a yes with one simple bob of her head up and down. "Deserving of this guilt." The gentle brush left and she closed her fists, keeping her head up as she was taught to. Roulette was right, that this punishment was justified in her mind and before she could attempt to breathe out and prepare for the next lash, she was struck harder in the back of her knees. The impact made Kara practically scream through the gag bar and from the pain of it her entire body shook violently. She couldn't pull her legs apart to ease up the ache, bound together at both her feet and right above the knees. The relief wouldn't come, but another lashing hit between her shoulder blades and this time she nearly puked right on the gag bar. It was too much for her and her head dropped sending her back to the abyss of unconsciousness. Right before she fell, she sent silent apologies to the two people she had let down the most. 'Lena..I'm..sorry. Alex..Sis..I'm sor..ry..'

Veronica hung the whip back up on the wall, walking over to the kryptonian who had shed tears to which she could easily see the streaks down her face. "Lessons learned. I've got something special for you, Kara Zor-El. I don't need to use you for any of my underground matches. I'm going to dump your marked up naked body right at L-Corp's front door. Only fair. Isn't it." She didn't need to keep this haunted pet. In time, the kryptonian would return. Crawling..right BACK to her once more. With nothing, but a guilty conscience. To break apart..the Girl of Steel..


	2. Promising Pledge

Chapter 2: Promising Pledge

* * * Two Days Absent

Every agent looked up and over, the moment the coffee mug crashed into the wall by the brute force of an infuriated Director. No one dared approach, even though most wished to do or say anything to help her. Some had been working non stop, barely any breaks and sleep or taking shifts when one needed an hour or so of rest. Her second had forced Alex twice to the bunk, just to get a damn bit of shut eye before her boss dropped from exhaustion. Susan felt the depth of her friend and Director's pain, vowing to do everything possible to find Kara no matter what it took.

Agent Vasquez was on her second cup of java, when Guardian and Dreamer walked over to the command post. She set the mug down, studying the tense muscles under Nia's suit. James moved closer, forcing everyone around to jump when he slammed his fist down on their strategy table next to Susan's cup. It was his second fist that came up and slapped down palm up, opening his hand slowly. One gasp alerted who had just came to and strode over with a fresh cup of coffee. One glisten of the metal and what had been in Alex's grasp fell to the ground, yet didn't shatter since no other agent wanted her wrath of coffee mug pieces everywhere, giving her a much sturdier cup that could endure her perfect aim.

"That's...her.." Alex tried to hold it together, but the panic set in almost immediately. James handed it over, removing his head mask right after, placing it on the table. Her hands were shaking, hell her whole body was, running her fingers over her sister's necklace that she cradled in her palm. She flung her head to the side, meeting James' eyes, about to ask, but it was a growl from Nia, whose own were burning with fury that changed the direction of her focus.

"SHE..got it." Three words were positively laced with disdain. Alex didn't need to be a rocket scientist to understand who Dreamer was talking about. Guardian stepped away, his head gear back on, with the Director and the newest hero to their gang heading towards her office. An agent cleared her throat, handing Alex back her spill proof cup then nodding to return to duty.

"Thanks Meg." She appreciated the respect, as well as the gesture, considering Megan was the one to give her what she held with care this time. Knowing Susan would handle things for now, Alex opened the door to her office for Nia. Both stepped in and she pointed to the door.

"No need." Dreamer removed the mask, but with that simple gesture and one look into this usually well composed woman's eyes, she could see the anger ready to boil over with no way to contain it. Alex knew that posture and feeling all too well. She had been possessing it for the past seventy-two hours, yet doing her best to lead her team and compose enough of herself to remain functional and focused.

"Where."

"Left, in L-Corp's front door, MAIL slot." Nia was seething, so Alex pulled out the big guns, opening the second drawer, reaching in and placing the little jar of belgain chocolates on her desk in front of her. The hero's eyes widened and with a smirk, she pushed the jar closer to Dreamer.

"No note?" Three pieces unwrapped and eaten later, a shake of the head warranted her next move. "Did she know?"

"She told…" The anger returned, festering into a bit of rage until using another piece of chocolate to help her reign in the upset. "She told..her receptionist, to give the box to whichever hero came first when alerted." Now Alex was fuming.

"She didn't even..try to.." Nia shook her head. THAT did it. Alex had her radio dialed and tapped her earpiece. "Co-Director Vasquez?"

"Yes Director Danvers?"

"Prive." Alex waited for the two clicks and beep on her end. "You there?"

"What's up Danvers."

"Grab two bodies. You're going..to L-Corp.."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * Strike of Evening

Kara couldn't thank Elissa enough, for the aid to her normal necessities and activities, such as the self-care routines daily addressed. It wasn't just that, when meals she loved were even delivered without her getting a chance to send that positive acknowledgement to the people that brought it to the door. The number of dishes should have alerted Kara of how much time had passed, but it was ignored or forgotten, something she just couldn't contemplate. Still, Elissa treated her with this respect she hadn't expected to receive. Kara had also learned and obeyed the powerful telepath's commands, gaining such a valued appreciation from the second in charge.

"Knees." She quickly did as she was told, bare of everything but the bindings around her middle torso, where the same woven and knotted lines were wrapped around both her upper biceps and wrists behind her back. Her upper arms that were forcefully brought closer together, also kept her shoulders back enough to elicit that throbbing pain that didn't let up in any way. Kara stretched and moved her jaw some, then opened her mouth with a head back while the woven gag rope was put in place and bar set between her teeth. She heard the snap, closing her mouth some with teeth pressing against the bar.

Roulette came in with one of her tighter red wine colored dresses, nodding when she stopped her trail, signalling for the closure where no interruptions would take place. Once sealed, the clicks of her heels indicated it was time for her session. Kara dared not lower her head, but felt a strange chill over her and along her entire body that collapsed somehow, where her ass fell right onto the back of her feet. She felt completely unbalanced, unable to keep her head back anymore. When it dropped forward, her worn eyes caught sight of what was in Veronica's hands.

This black leather-like handle, had been wrapped in an entirely different fashion. It was the nine tails knotted completely down each line that had her shivering in absolute fear. Not only were these tails in the same black cowhide leather, but coated in two familiar colors. One side was a glow of the same periwinkle she first saw upon entry to her private meeting with Roulette. The other side, opposite side, held a far too familiar green glow that warranted every bit of her mind and body to revolt against the whip held in front of her. All Kara wanted to do was cry and beg Veronica not to use something of that nature on her. Then she thought about everyone she had let down, ruining their lives by the blasted cape she bore, on top of keeping things from the ones she loved the most. She deserved this too.

No matter how much she was shaking or the pulse racing from the proximity of the object, Kara put her head back, nodding when she did so. The cushioned black stool had been pushed over, then placed in front of her and with it she leaned forward until her chest rested on the top while keeping her ass on her feet. She put her head down, hearing the first slap of the tails against the shadowed marble pearled dark blue tiles. Kara took a moment, centering her breathing before nodding her consent.

Elissa looked at Veronica, quirking a brow up, watching her boss assume the proper distance and stance. Their gazes locked as Roulette gave the gesture and her best employee went to Kara, kneeling down.

"How..many." She stood, waiting for fingers to give the answer. First, was three fingers.

"For the three years you've known her?" The kryptonian nodded. "And?" Both hands shook, hell her whole body was raked with tremors, yet one hand straightened four fingers out as the other stretched out all five. "Nine? Remove it." Elissa did so. "Why." The woman instantly saw the tears running down like rivers when the gag was removed.

"F...for my..s..sis. Her..m..mind..wiped..c..c..cau..se..Su..per.." Both women noticed how much their plaything was swaying, shocked when she rose on unsteady legs, pushing feet apart just enough to steady herself and lift her head in a show of obedience and determination. "Three. Nine. Twel..twelve..t..to..ta..take." Elissa stepped back, now side by side with her boss. They were stunned, impressed and unbelievably disturbed for not only this newfound knowledge, the defiance but a bravery to endure these lashings on her wounded feet. The whip was handed over and right away she understood the reason for it, trading it for something FAR more sinister.

"You, will remain facing my crystal on the pedestal. Do you understand?" They could hear her struggled breaths, but also feel a strength in her by the sheer demonstration of her true willpower. Tell me. EXPLAIN to me, why. Why these three." Veronica took up the stool against the wall of her dungeon, just off to the side enough to see every ounce of her pet. There were cuts, bruises and rashes from the burning contact of each lashing, all over her body but plenty visible from the backside too. Elissa unwound the bindings to see how their plaything would choose to settle her hands, before she tied them again.

All she wanted to do was collapse, cave to the pain and surrender to that desperate need for sleep. Kara wouldn't fall. Not THIS time. With her head back as far as it could go, she put both hands on the back of her head and locked her fingers together. "Very well." She heard the approach and didn't move an inch as her wrists were bound together, knotted and tightened against the skin so much her entire arms shook from the pain. Elissa returned to her spot, picking up the whip and holding it out for the time being.

"She. She..saw jus..just me. She..heard me. Le...Lena..gave..me hope. Gave me home too. I burned hers. I broke..her..heart. I..took..her hope. I..eclipsed..my sun. I'm ju..just darkness. I wish..Lill..ian..had..just..killed me. Three for three years..of a liar. Nine. Nine for months Alex had to suffer. The..day..her father helped me and..Mon-El..I should have..sent him with him. I should..have stayed, s..so Lill...ian..would..have gotten..her revenge..on me. Three..for my Sun. Nine..for..my Strength and all..my sister..did for me. I..won't..fall. If..I do..strike me twice more."

"Alright. Your OWN chosen consequence then." When Veronica and Elissa's gazes met yet again, there was a silent pain they both felt. It wasn't something Roulette was used to showing let alone actually feeling. She nodded, kept her hand up and watched when her pet jumped some from the slap of the whip on the floor. She almost wished to look away, however refusing to only to see how much this kryptonian could really take. Without the gag bar, there wasn't anything muffling any bit of sound.

When the first strike hit, it met the right side of her hip and even when she noticed the first appearance of blood, still Kara did not move and barely grunted. The next met her other side, right above the hip and this one had two fingers twitching. "SHUT your eyes." One nod and Veronica knew she had done so. Elissa moved to the left side, curled the lines and let the tails meet the pet's flesh in nine separate marks along the back, ass and legs. The skin broke open in several spots with crimson rolling down while each wound slightly glowed green. The left leg wavered and to keep herself on her feet, she adjusted her right one. Roulette motioned for the telepath to scope out the front, noticing Elissa's hazel green eyes widen then return to the side towards the back. When she looked at her, she pointed to the blood and then reached up to put one finger to her own lips dragging it down her chin. "Keep going?"

"Yes." The weakened tone spoke volumes to how much the kryptonian was hurting, not wanting to show this level of humanity but that cold and business side of her wanted to cave. She made a gesture with her hand and with a heavy shutter, Elissa struck the same side again. "Nine..mo..more..for..those.." The coughs were thicker and with it blood hit the tiles at her feet. "..f..for...ru..ining...the..their.." Instead of choking on the blood she spit it out. "..lives. Don't..deserve..for...give..ness…"

Elissa moved to the other side and unable to stomach stopping this time, she struck her once and pulled back and did it again. "S..six. C..can..I..t..ta..ke..s..six..fro..front?" She nearly dropped the whip, flipping around with a look of absolute horror in her eyes and over her face. She wasn't the only one, watching her boss turn away when two tears ran down Roulette's face.

"Yes." She forced out as quickly as she could to avoid emotion from being heard in her voice.

"Eyes stay shut, 'Pet." Elissa sternly said, keeping herself in check enough with the command given coldly. Her hand holding the whip however, was shaking like crazy. No matter how difficult it was, Kara slowly turned around, keeping her head up and eyes shut. "Put your head down." She was trying to use momentum of imbalance to force the woman to fall. Elissa already knew, that if the stubborn hero fell, neither would keep their word on two extra strikes when she did. She flicked her vision to the side, getting a grim but approving glance, gritting her teeth but adjusting her grip as well as her stance. "Count."

The strikes along her backside were NOTHING compared to the first lashing across her front like the shoulder strap of a vehicle seat-belt. Her head almost flung back, but she kept it down and tried to regulate her breathing before exhaling out to speak.

"Seven." Elissa was going to puke after this was all said and done, rotating her wrists so the tails wrapped around one another, changing sides as well as her style of whip use. Doing so, she unleashed some unforeseen anger, lashing her so much harder with a violence she hadn't meant to use. Especially on this pure soul. There was no taking it back, realizing the grave mistake, when the tangled tails not only hit Kara's chest but her face too. Eight may have ended, but so had the kryptonian's own stubbornness, her last bit of her fight and remaining strength.

When she started to fall, Elissa tossed away the whip and quickly slid forward to catch Kara and hold her up until Veronica could untie the knotted lines. The minute they were off, with reluctance to how it would be done the safest, she took the Super's damaged body into her arms and waited for Roulette to unlock everything and call for the rest to be handled on the other side of the door and wall. The device that had recorded everything was set on the little table next to the stool. Elissa waited for her boss to give the command, noticing when just the softest brush of two fingers gently ran over Kara's forehead.

"Your chamber?" Veronica nodded. "Very well. I take it you will be in shortly."

"I will." That was all the confirmation she needed, walking out of the dungeon and down the dark hall her glowing green eyes could easily see. Once more, her dark blue blades stripes appeared, running along every bare part of her skin that warmed her temperature and would hopefully provide that same warmth to the shivering woman in her arms.

The minute Elissa walked out with the beautiful pet in her hands, Roulette went back to where it sat on the table, snatching it up and clicking on the screen. Veronica worked to settle her heart rate when she went over the footage, having to lower the volume while doing so. "Consequence." The word alone felt repulsive. This? This..was payback..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * Tick of Midnight

"Here." Her girlfriend hadn't been trying to push meals, let alone sleep, on her, but Alex was running on such little of fumes, she was bound to hit rock bottom or meet the floor too. The Director put a gentle hand on Kelly's arm, mouthing her thanks when she took the fork and slowly began to eat the delicious smelling and rather tasty pasta dish. She took a few more bites, humming at the meal, until the sound of boots was heard on the other side of the door. Alex quickly and quietly slid off the stool, reached to her hip, with her agent suit still on, unsnapping the holster, while reaching behind and snatching up the second gun already handling the first. Both arms came up and straightened, almost stacked on top of one another with the barrels aimed at the door.

"Director, its Agent Vasquez." Her arms didn't move and a nod had her seeing Kelly walk over to the cabinet out of the corner of her eye, returning her stare to the door. Two familiar noises of a prep'd and ready gun told her everything she needed to, knowing her girl was now armed as well.

"Role ca.."

"If..you VALUE your jobs AND bank accounts, you..will PUT me..the FUCK DOWN!" Alex winked and slowly Kelly went to the door, still aiming her firearm while unlocking it. The minute it was clear, Dr. Olsen stepped back and waited for the chaos. Right away, one agent Alex knew, opened the door and shoved the business woman inside. She made a clicking sound like a call for a horse to pick up the pace and Kelly knelt down to the woman on the floor, handing her the firearm and walking back over to kiss her 'Badass. She cradled Alex's face bringing her lips over hers once more then walking out to wait with Susan and the two agents in the hall. The Co-Director shut the door, leaving only a now armed Lena with her. Alex placed the second gun, that had been stashed behind her back, on the counter. "What is.."

"I'm not gonna shoot you." She spoke with a bit of bite to the bark-like growl of anger she was itching to throw at the L-Corp princess, who had stood and flat out aimed the gun right at her face. Alex didn't even flinch, shrugging instead just to get on the woman's nerves, holstering her alien gun and securing the clip. She did however, notice what Lena had around her wrist, surprised to see it there and hoping it had come with her. "You wanna shoot me? Go ahead." A growl of the woman's own had Alex pulling a bar chair away from the counter, closer to the balcony door to keep a vigilant eye on her. Just to spite, she crossed her arms.

"What. Am. I. DOING. HERE. ALEX!" She watched the CEO step closer, arm steady as can be with her aim dead on target, but it didn't matter and she wasn't going to react, except to flick her gaze to the only thing her focus had been on prior. There was a slight hissing sound and the gun was slammed down a little roughly on the counter next to Alex's secondary, Without any ounce of remorse for what she was doing, Lena undid the watch and threw it at her chest but the Director didn't catch it. Instead, it hit her rather hard then slightly bounced off it to drop to the floor. "Fuck that."

"Grab a seat." Alex spoke calmly, far from it but over the years she'd learned how to adapt, being a DEO agent, to different and sometimes difficult situations. Surprisingly, Lena listened, grumbling and probably cursing in what sounded like Irish at her, grabbing a second bar chair purposely dragging it across the floor. Once placed facing her, the raven haired temperamental case of wealthy bent down and grabbed the watch, gripping it tightly and sliding into the backrest stool style chair. They were facing each other and Alex easily noticed the tightened jaw and cold stare, wondering if she could figure out what Lena was thinking, without being a telepath. "I'm gonna talk and YOU are going to just listen. Got it?"

"Fine." Arms crossed and Alex immediately undid her own, holding out a hand, motioning for Lena to give her what was in hers. "Take it. Keep it." It was thrown again but this time she caught it, setting it down on the seat by her leg.

"Two planes." Green eyes faltered in their icy gaze just a smidgen. "Before Cat Grant named her, before the cape even came on, there was a plane about to crash here. Do you remember hearing about it?" Lena only nodded. "Do you know how many lives she saved that night? Did you know she didn't even have much control of her powers, since she was told to hide them for practically ten years?" A shake of the head and Alex continued. "She didn't care if she died that night. She didn't care about the exposure. She cared about not just one but ALL lives on that plane."

"What does that have to do with.."

"Because..one of the lives on that plane..was ME." The ice melted some when eyes grew larger. "Two planes. Mine...and yours. I didn't tell her to let me go. You did though. Do you want to know how I repaid her? I SHOT her down with kryptonite. That's how she learned about it's deadly interaction. That's how she learned I was DEO. That's how she learned I had been LYING to her. For years. My OWN sister. It wasn't just the plane. When you two were coming back from Kaznia, she was about to tell you. It wasn't just then. Yeah, J'onn and I told her she couldn't tell anyone about her secret or about the DEO. We also told her in no way was she EVER to tell you, another Luthor, about her secret. Lillian only knew, because of my father. She also made her feel like shit when she tortured her to take her blood. She told her, before Kara went to rescue you and Mon-El on the ship, that when you found out you would HATE her." The scoff made Alex nearly jump off the chair and deck the woman.

"She was right." Danvers was DONE being nice.

"REALLY?!" She takes the watch, throwing it at Lena's face, who was actually able to catch it, growling her fury. "You WANT the TRUTH?!" Alex yelled. "Turn it around and OPEN the back!" She clenched her jaw and both fists, watching as the woman did so, that gasped as her eyes caught what was written inside the bottom hinged cap and also the back of the housing. The first part: who it was addressed to and the second part, the longer part, was the message:

\- - - * To: My SUN

\- - - * Who gives me my light to fly.

Alex didn't even give her a chance to absorb what she read, that was in English with a Kryptonese translation under it, etched by Kara herself in beautifully elegant cursive lettering. "You..have NO idea how MUCH she WANTED..to TELL YOU! "I was NEVER her SUN. Her LIGHT. YOU WERE! And are you now? ARE YOU?" There wasn't anything holding Alex back now, too pissed and once again crying from everything. "It was MY doing. MINE! I made her PROMISE, as her sister AND as an Agent, to NOT reveal her secret to you! ME! She was ready to, the night she rescued you from the plane. YOU remember that! RIGHT?! She risked it all, as Kara and NOT Supergirl when you were POISONED! All she kept thinking about was what Lillian said to her! That when you found out you really WOULD hate her!"

Lena just sat there, staring, speechless but not daring to interrupt her. "Did you EVEN know that I had..no..NO memory of who she was, for NINE MONTHS?! When I had my mind wiped, she had Nia but it wasn't HER she wanted to fall apart and let all the pain and sadness out with. It was YOU. YOU grounded her. YOU saw her just for her. She didn't want to lose that. The speech was sweet, but I saw RIGHT through it. I figured it was Lex that dropped the bombshell of her secret on you. You mean EVERYTHING to her! All she wanted to do was be HUMAN with you. Her kryptonian side isn't what she prefers Lena. She just wants to be Kara. Not Kara Danvers. NOT Kara Zor-El. NOT Supergirl. JUST Kara! I want you to think about all of what you're throwing away. I've been her strength. You? You're her hope. You? YOU..are her wings. And whatever you said or did..you tore them away."

Alex barely took a step to the side, unable to stop from her knees buckling, eyes rolling back into her skull and body succumbing to blackness. Lena had slipped right off the stool, grabbing the Director to lower her carefully to the floor. She screamed out, hearing the trample of booted footsteps approaching as the door was flung open. She glanced up, with Alex's head in her lap, meeting Kelly's gaze and with that simple look, there was a brief understanding and somehow she knew that they had heard the Director's entire speech with how loud she had been shouting. Just as she didn't think it could get any worse, her phone rang, with a business ringtone as Alex's did the same with a different tune. Susan tossed Lena her phone and then checked her boss' dropping it immediately.

"G...get..Brainy..NOWWWWW!" Lena screamed. She set down her phone, partially holding Alex between Kelly and her, then gripping the gift from her best friend. She would destroy, COMPLETELY the VR simulation program. 'Hope' would be informed of the change of events, programmed to accept this new agenda. Right now, they ALL needed..to FIND Kara. The SOONER, the better..


	3. Identifying the Repercussions

Chapter 3: Identifying the Repercussions

* * * Fourth Night's Chime

Roulette stood silently by her chosen and closest employee, bed player and assistant behind the curtains, asking within her mind what their pet was doing. 'What gives. Is she praying?' Veronica didn't even need to make physical contact with Elissa for their thoughts to be transferred. 'Kryptonian meditation of some sort. We should give her a day, perhaps Roulette. She is no good to us when in this state of thought. Her mind is fighting with itself.' She had to admit, the gorgeous woman was spot on, concluding the banishment of the last of the wretched whip with it's dangerous torn off tails.

"Rao Fidh i Ehrosh :Divi - Rao Kypzrhig i Raogrhys." Though completed bare, on her knees with arms crossed over her chest and hands on her opposite shoulders, head down too, this was no doubt what Elissa had mentioned. Her skull dared not move, with words repeated all but a whisper, even when her entire body slightly trembled, unable to remove the shaking entirely. It was as if Kara was attempting not to show any weakness, nor feel any of what she had done to herself. "Rao Fidh i Ehrosh :Divi - Rao Kypzrhig i Raogrhys." 

Roulette couldn't look away, even though she wished to be blind to the infliction's that hadn't yet healed. This was displaying a side Elissa rarely saw from her boss, especially when Veronica had offered Kara a yellow sun bulb to ease up or heal some of the pain.

When both of them went in to check on the kryptonian, five hours prior, they noticed the lamp on the floor, appearing to be cracked in every possible way, not realizing what had been beside it was damaged too. Considering there were other dimmed lights, with regular bulbs inside the bedroom, the yellow sun bulb hadn't been screwed in at all yet. They turned the corner, gasping when they found the blonde lying on her side on the floor by the fireplace, revealing thick gashes, bloody hands and soles of her feet crimson as well. Then there was the stone wall and top around the fireplace, that was painted red too, yet that wasn't everything. She had viciously shattered her ONLY chance to heal, not the least of concerns when their gazes fell onto a terror so gruesome it had caused even Roulette to hurl.

This selfless beautiful hero sat upon her knees, continuing the prayer, while freshly open skin and partially dried blood covered the markings that hadn't come from either of them. The earlier discovery had rattled them greatly and still they shivered from that encounter..

* * * Five Hours Ago

Kara had come to on a rather soft mattress, turning to the side so she could look over the edge and noticing the whip in some strange clear shrink wrap-like covering, on the rug by the fireplace and the room void of either Veronica or Elissa. She forced herself to roll off and landed rather roughly on the floor, uncaring how much it hurt crawling towards it as best she could, having to drag her legs some to reach what she needed. It was then that she saw the note on the floor and the small lamp on the nightstand, angrily cursing in kryptonese.

The fury ignited something inside of her, using that rage to fuel her body with a strength from who knows where, rolling onto her back cursing once more when the throbbing all along her backside nearly had her screaming out from the agonizing afflictions there. She forced herself onto her side, dragging her body again and reaching out until her fingertips found the handle of it, stretching as far as her arm could go and slapping her palm onto more of it, grasping what she had fought like hell to get to, tearing as much of the blasted covering as she could. The cursing continued and little by little Kara made it to the nightstand, coughing up blood twice and taking a moment to let her mind absorb the crimson before her, ripping away the last of the casing. With a shake of her head, she reached down deep and somehow sat up, just enough to swing her arm back then throw it forward with the whip in hand. One good swing and the tails met the lamp and single bulb that quickly fell to the floor. Closed fists and clenched toes bashed the remains of both as much as they could, leaving the yellow sun bulb absolutely destroyed and useless. -

"Zha Ehl!" She coughed a growl, ignoring the bloody mess for now, pushing her body up on hands and knees, dragging the whip by one tail she had wrapped around her wrist, to get to the fireplace. "No..SUN! ZHA EHL!" No matter how badly she shook, or the suffering each wound caused her, Kara struggled and fought, winning out when both hands met the top of the stone one foot wall where the fire crackled in the hearth. She drug the whip onto the slab counter, using momentum and forced her body against the wall, reaching out and opened the see through window until the fire was no longer covered. Slowly but surely, each tail was pushed as close to the flames as she could get them, with an intention of separating them from the handle one by one.

Eventually, once she had wrapped all nine tails around herself and kept falling back as hard as she could, over and over, against the stone wall, between every motion and the kryptonite, every ounce of her energy depleted sending her into a brutally painful unconsciousness. That was how Elissa and Veronica found her, nearly screaming for help from the self-inflicted injuries.

* * * Return to Evening's Session

The prayer's continued, however each breath forcefully pushed out to speak was labored as if the very oxygen supposed to be taken in, wasn't doing so at all. "Please..Rao..will make..my life..journey..light. Rao..build..my..str..strength..pow..er. P..plea..se.." The last of it in her, she was using for these prayers. "Rao F..idh..i Ehr..osh :Div..i - Rao K..Kypzrh..ig i Rao..grhys." All but a whisper remained and both noticed blood hitting the floor when Kara's arms slipped off her chest dropping at her sides, just as she began to fall forward. Elissa acted, shifting to her true form to catch the kryptonian once more. Her bare arms, shoulders, neck and face had the blades of her kind. Even with her eyes glowing a rather bright green, she cradled Kara against her body.

"She's..this isn't good." Veronica came over, knelt down and slightly lifted their pet's head, seeing the trail of crimson from where it had left her lips, even her nose. What was even more troubling was the blood tears, indicating just how dangerously wounded Kara was. Who she took to bed quite often, was bringing the hero's body even closer to her chest, wrapping her up in strong arms in such a protective manner. This was beyond what Elissa had done before, understanding the depth between them here. Roulette knew her chosen partner to train this one with, had become attached to Kara, in a way that surpassed anything she had ever seen from her.

"No. It isn't." Before she had sent off the video, hell before she had even started filming, Veronica had signaled Elissa to change appearance. She didn't want anyone knowing her bed fellow's human , she was curious as to why the change again, when they went to go check on their pet. That question wouldn't leave her mind, not even getting a chance to ask, when Elissa sighed.

"On the whim of monitoring her progress of healing, to understand the properties of a kryptonian, I had placed a small camera in the ceiling corner. It was ONLY for her stay. We had just been busy dealing with raids at different properties, for me to check on her. I..should have. I'm so sorry Veronica. I had a little remote in my pocket for when we went in, that sent the footage off to a certain someone you wanna throw in the dungeon and NOT for her pleasure. I didn't know how bad it was until we entered. The footage is saved on my drive."

"I want to see it, while you take care of her." Elissa didn't need to be a rocket scientist to hear the flip of her boss' tone of voice. This was Roulette, giving an order which she would follow without a second thought. What she HADN'T expected though, was what came right after that command, between their psychic wavelength. 'You will report a sighting, but have Dante make the call. Jehnsen is good at those. Tell them that you refuse to leave her side. Explain to them, she won't allow it. Can you project into her mind?' Veronica smiled when Elissa smirked, nodding it was possible. She would never do such a thing though. 'Unlike the Martians, or other Telepathic beings, I have no problem doing so, without taking free will. You know this. However, she already trusts me. I've cared for her, just as much as she has obeyed me. Her trust is with me NOT the Luthor.'

The smile died down though, thinking back to that speech, when Supergirl spoke up the night all hell could have possibly broken loose.

* * * Flashback: Alien Fight Club Demise

"Back up." The DEO agent and others, the Detective and her backup, all pointing guns DIRECTLY at Roulette. The aliens around Veronica, became like a forceful wall, protecting her.

"They know who REALLY looks out for them." She gloated.

"Stand Down!" Supergirl stepped between the gun wielding team, unafraid to step forward. "Everybody, stand down." Her arms came out, shielding the side she came from, while in a sense protecting BOTH sides. The look on her face held the emotional depth to how she felt, catching everyone off guard. "Things are bad. I know." She spoke calmly, but gently, laced with pure understanding. "But fighting amongst each other?" The guns of the lead Agent in charge and Detective had long since lowered, as did some of the tension. Supergirl looked at everyone on the side with Roulette, listening attentively. It seemed everyone was, strangely enough, including Veronica herself. "That's what they want us to do. Other aliens are not the enemy." The caped hero glanced back, making sure those behind her truly heard her words. Her arm came up and one single finger directed at the one responsible. "She is. And the more we fight each other, the more we distract ourselves from the real problems." Her voice grew stronger and rose some while walking back and forth, proving without a doubt she WOULDN'T back down, from EITHER side. "Cadmus, people like Roulette. They say we're dangerous." She had quit her strides, standing in place now, still with that unveiling of her very soul through her unwavering eyes. "That's what they want everyone to believe. Don't let them be right about us."

Just like that, the crowd parted and wall went away, but just as Roulette had believed she would be free, she was surrounded by those she thought would keep her safe. When the cuffs went on the Fight Club Vixen, Supergirl walked over, hands on hips and a rather confident expression on her face. "I'm sure you've figured out by now, but it's not a good idea to bet against me." Cocky somewhat in the end, but her words had reached all those in attendance that night, even if Veronica didn't want to believe them at the time..

* * * End of Flashback

Roulette may have been let go that night, due to knowing the right people in the right higher ranking places, along with her fight clubs postponed, but that anger over time was wrongfully directed. Veronica could have broken the Super completely within a few nights if she wanted to. She would have tore her spirit and will power away, with a few simple calculated sessions. Though, in Elissa's arms, something changed and that upset was no longer at this beautiful soul. She had wondered, over the span of a week, how the authorities had gotten wind of her new locations. She found out later, that it was her Boarding School classmate. Lena Luthor.

Veronica had a chance here to make things right. The night the reporter had reached out, something not so sunny and gentle was gone in haunting shivering blue eyes, unlike any others she had seen, minus one. ONLY one. She wanted to keep Kara, she really did. She wanted to never let her free until the kryptonian stayed, of her own volition. However, the hero was never caged at all. This was a self-chosen punishment. Kara had asked for this. It killed Roulette, in a way she had never experienced before. These were emotions long ago, since childhood, boxed up. This incredible being of light and hope, was lost to a darkness she feared no one could free her from. The decision had been made. "Go."

"What?" Elissa looked at her boss, unable to fathom such a thing. 'You wish...me to leave you?' Veronica nodded. "But.."

"She will need you Liss. I am not safe for her, nor human enough to do this. It must.." 'It, must be you. Please go. We will see one another again. Promise me, that you will keep her safe from that vile self-centered Luthor. Over time, help the sister understand everything. Not now. She will trust you, the minute her eyes open. Lock everything away, of the pain we inflicted on her. They will never know it's you. I promise you, Kara...Zor-El, would never speak of anything regarding you. She is no longer a pet, a plaything or any of those. If she asks eventually, fight side by side with her. I cannot be her escape, nor can you anymore. Her consequences are done. If she falters, help her continue on.'

"Oh I'm keeping the alien bar across town in NC." Elissa felt her face gently grabbed, something very rarely done by Veronica, then felt the softest kiss from her never before given. When it broke, she watched her boss lean down, kissing Kara's on the forehead, then carefully letting her head back down. "Go." For once, she gave the order, watching her bed mate and long time friend disappear out the door. Elissa looked down, reaching out telepathically to Dante, who listened to the order. He cursed at her playfully, wishing her the best and to give him thirty minutes before they took up positions for the rescue. Let it tick. The time to act was coming..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * Two Before the Turn of Midnight

The angered, overly annoyed, impatient captain of this media ship had heard the knock at the doorway, ready to unleash her wrath on the little journalist wannabe reporter, or the reporter absent for now close to three days, lifting her head, only to see the same FBI agent in the doorway she met the first time. Andrea Rojas studied this rather gorgeous no doubt well skilled babe, but noticed how worn down she looked.

"I'm under the assumption, Ms. Nal's been with you, this whole.." The fed walked over, nearly staggering to a chair right in front of her desk. The minute she practically dropped into said chair, the identification was slapped down by her coffee mug. "Ms.."

"Open it." The voice was rough, not collected and professional like before. The newest owner of CATCO gave this agent a strange yet concerned gaze, reaching out and picking up the little card booklet, opening it to see the badge and identification for the FBI. That wasn't ALL she saw. Andrea looked at the name on it, then glanced up, looking back down again. Her mouth went ajar, eyes locking to Alex's..

"Your..last name is.." Her voice sounded shaky, not a thing she was used to at all.

"My Sister, is Kara Danvers. She's been missing after checking out a lead on an underground club. She had an interview and..she..never.." Andrea handed it back, standing up and coming around her desk to make sure no one else was there. Once she was sure it was just them, she motioned to the comfier seats to which Alex took the offer and both stepped over sitting back down.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The agent shook her head. "Scotch?" The woman turned and that one stare had Andrea going to the cabinet to grab two tumblers and the fine bottle of brew. "No word?" She poured them both a glass.

"No." She could tell there was more to the story, considering the cards she held close to her chest, wondering if she should inform this worried sister of what she knew about the former boss of CATCO. What was in the glass was quickly downed, but not much had been poured anyway. "I…" A hand came up to the side of the agent's head, wondering if there was a bluetooth there. "Go ahead, for Director Danvers." 'Director?' Andrea was intrigued now. Who WAS this woman?

That's when she watched the tumbler in the Director's hand, be let go and hit the floor with a crash, sending pieces of glass all over it. The broken mess was long forgotten, when she stood in front of Andrea, still on the phone and shaking like crazy now. Something must have happened. "When? WHEN?! WHO IS SHE?! FIND OUT! Like HELL she is STAYING..with MY SISTER! Wha… what do you mean check my phone?"

Alex did just that, sitting back down and apologizing for the mess. "The attachments? I see them. What..are…" She clicked on the file and three photos came up on her messenger. "I..is she safe? You sure? Let her stay. Make SURE she fills out ALL paperwork." She tapped the com, ending the call for now. Her hand couldn't keep hold of the phone at all. Tremors raked her entire body. Tears ran down her face like rivers, unable to reign in any of her emotions. Alex couldn't stop Andrea from picking up her phone, immediately watching her drop it from the shock.

The pictures were of when they found a battered and bloody Kara, being cradled so gently by a woman who looked downright terrified for her. Even with a jacket and a buttoned up shirt covering as much of the blonde as the woman could, the injuries all themselves spoke to the severity of the situation. The media mogul didn't care about any of that, or the news she ran a company to report. She cared about someone with so much passion and a kind heart, that she had barely gotten to know, too focused on Obsidian and all its components. Andrea gathered her wits about her, knowing it wasn't her place to reach out for the Director's hand.

"She has SEVERAL vacation and sick time days. I'll make sure that when that runs out, it switches over to an extended leave of absence. I came in with my head practically up my ass Director, uncaring about all of what this place really stood for. I hired a prized Reporter and Journalist with the intention of pushing her and everyone else into line. Your Sister, she is a good person. I have seen her pieces, her interviews and such. She's talented and has a heart of gold. Please Alex, take...take care of her."

"I will." Alex didn't trust anymore of her voice, watching Andrea stand up and help her to her feet. But what she thought about, might help put things into perspective for this new boss. She took some steadier breaths, then spoke. "She started out as an assistant, well..doormat among other things. Oye..that woman. She started out as that, with Cat Grant. Before she left, she gave Kara a chance to become more and choose what she wanted at CATCO. The pieces she wrote, touched so many. Cat believed in her. James believed in her. Lena believed..in.." Theeeeere it was. Andrea could see this, clear as day.

"I went to school, with Lena Luthor. She called me, asking if I would be interested in not only buying the building but taking over CATCO too. I could tell she was upset, but couldn't figure out why. Something tells me, you know. I may have gone about things the wrong way with this media company. I might sell off CATCO to someone that knows it better than I do. I will not lie, I will continue Obsidian Tech. This building runs my company. Kara taught Nia, didn't she."

"Cat Grant sent her here, to learn first hand about CATCO. She also was sent here for Kara to mentor. Nia never pushed it on her, but Kara did so. She became a mentor and a friend and even Nia is dear to me. Please um..I..I...I have to go."

"Tell Ms. Nal.." She gave her the most sincere of gazes she could, continuing. "Tell..Nia, to just check in with me. I don't want to lose either of them." Andrea held out her hand, which Alex accepted to shake. "Take care of her."

"I will. Thank you." The Director went to leave, even though still shaking, but stopped at the doorway slightly looking back. "Not too bitchy..after all." Andrea laughed, rolling her eyes. "Shoulda taken your scotch." She waved her off and they parted from the little conversation that had taken place. It was then, she saw the number written on her desk.

"Feel better..Kara Danvers.." She went to her own chair, sitting down and removing the post it from where it had been left from this Alex. There were three things on it and each had been labeled. One work and one personal phone number, with the last being her messenger no doubt email for a more direct alert. Andrea already had her phone out, punching the contact info into her phone and saving it with a password attached. She sat there for a moment, contemplating what to do. Those pictures had shaken her to the core and once more sympathy filled her, along with a strange sense of protectiveness. "Please Ms Danvers..please Kara, be alright." She knew this selfless reporter didn't approve of the technology end of things. This woman was too kind and too devoted for her to change and adapt into Obsidian. For now, it was all about timing with everything, and it was time to do some backtracking and find out just what Lena had done to cause such a rift. OBVIOUSLY, Alex Danvers..and her were on the same page, when it came to the traitorous Luthor. Incredible knowledge and a CHANCE to get even indeed..


	4. Calling Away the Retribution

Chapter 4: Calling Away the Retribution

* * * A fifth to Remember, Before the Rise of the Sun

She had never ran so fast in her life, determined to get to whom lay in the medical wing in tatters. When Alex rounded the corner, she felt her very heart come to a frantic halt, the moment her eyes landed on her sister's body. Her tightly clenched phone, if she had been kryptonian would cease to exist, slipped from a now weak grasp. Alex had no strength to remain standing, from the sight before her broken gaze. If it hadn't been for Nia and Kelly, she might have hit the floor by a paralyzing state of both mind and body. It wasn't just Kara who had fallen into this pit, this abyss of torment. The Danvers sisters had met their demise..together.

"She.." Amelia was the first to come out of the room, shaking like a leaf and running to the closest garbage can, unable to hold back the nausea anymore. Four nurses came out, looking just as green if not more, heading to the massive women's restroom immediately. The doctor felt an arm come around her waist carefully, slowly pulling her up and handing her a small bottle given to him by another nurse to aid with the unbelievably upset stomach. Amelia turned slowly to see James there, without his Guardian suit on. "Thank you." He helped her back to the Super fam.

"Here Director." An agent had brought over a stool with a backrest and a bottle of her favorite gatorade flavor. She mouthed her thanks, accepting the help up as well as the drink. "Anything, any of you need. We're here."

"Thank you Rich." He nodded and took leave back to his post. Alex slowly broke the seal and twisted the cap off, so very grateful it was room temp. She couldn't stomach a damn cold beverage right now. "Amel.." Her eyes slipped to the side, catching sight of the beautiful and slightly muscled auburn and dark chestnut haired woman. She was wearing a DEO tank and already Alex recognized who it was. This was the one that had saved and protected her sister, risking exposure and illness in the cooler temperatures, just to make sure Kara was covered and warm. Even with the tank, the tighter black cargo style pants and boots, it was her facial expression along with piercing jade eyes that caught her attention the most.

"You must be Director Danvers." Her voice was smooth, fierce and strong in a way that made Alex already like this person. She stood the way one of her agents did, tight fists and all as if preparing for battle. Before the Director could slip off the stool, this woman walked over, relaxing her fists and approaching slowly, studying each of the people around Alex. Exactly four feet from her, she went to salute but was waved not to by her. "Forgive the formalities. I thought for a government agency such as this, you salute your superior." She was just about to extend a hand, when a whimper from the room her sister was in, had them all tensing up and ready to run in. This respectful savior dashed right in, making haste to Kara's side. "Shhh. You're safe."

"Amelia?" Alex whispered, watching the interaction, baffled by the scene before her. "Who is.."

"She.." Dr. Hamilton took a few deep breaths, putting a hand on James' arm to balance herself enough. "She knows military first aid. Even more so, the way she lifted her up on the stretcher was..sooo very careful and considerate, proved just how deep she cares for your sister. Even Susan took a moment with her, while we transported them back here, to speak with her on things."

"Her intentions.." They turned their heads to the side when the previous Director approached. "..are pure. She is a good soul, that happened to be running a patrol for some extra cash, when she heard a scream. She found her bound to a floor. Every bit of the bindings, she placed aside in the cleanest of spots so Agent Vasquez could collect it for us to examine."

"She's clean?" Her space dad nodded, coming closer to study the body language of this good Samaritan, impressed by her devotion to his kryptonian daughter.

"Can I make a suggestion Alex?" She must have already known what he was going to say.

"I..don't want her taken away. I want her to stay by my sister's side. I do want to have a conversation, with just her and I." Alex's eyes widened, when Kara slowly turned and curled some, gripping the worthy woman's hand. When the words reached her ears, she listened attentively.

Kara couldn't move any closer, with an IV in her arm and the BP cuff she had to keep on. Still, the gentle touch through her hair soothed her. Unable to stop what came out of her mouth, the language of her people flowed right out with weak vocals.

"Zha..Ehl.." She forced from her lips, even with tears that trailed over her nose and cheek, dripping onto the pillow under her turned head. No matter her request, the fingers never left her blonde loches, now the other hand she held onto for dear life gripped her own gently but comfortingly at the same time.

"Z..Zha? Ehl?" Kara nodded as best as she could, still feeling the vicious sting on her face from the tail of the whip. "What..does it mean?" The voice, so softly spoken to her eased away the tension she felt and surprisingly a bit of the pain through her body.

"Zha Ehl. No..sun." A shake of the head and she shook her own to object.

"Oh my god.." Alex put a hand over her mouth, eyes shivering from what she just heard. She already knew what had been said in the kryptonese her sister had taught her. She shed tears, releasing so many emotions from the realization before her. Kara had been suffering, silently and alone, pushed to the breaking point by that wretched cold-hearted Luthor. The last of hope and respect for Lena had dissipated in an instant.

Without the sun, she couldn't heal. Alex knew why. Kara wanted to do so, if she even could, like a human would. Instead of a few hours under the lamps, she was choosing to endure these wounds until they healed on their own. "Agent..Co-Director Vasquez?" She spoke into her com, awaiting a response and got one almost immediately. "When it comes to Ms Luthor..strip EVERYTHING! Remove authorization, approval, contracts, and contact the Interim Secretary of Alien Affairs. Request an invitation from me personally. Tell her it's urgent and classified."

"Oh WITH pleasure Boss! Tell our hero potstickers is on all of our tabs. Take care of her Danvers. Keep Ms. Mcallen at her side Director. She's good people." Considering how on target her second in command was with first meets, Alex was relieved they were on the same page.

"Guys? Let me um...have some time alright?" Her girlfriend slipped a hand into her own, giving her a soft kiss and whispering her support before stepping away with Nia, James and even J'onn. Amelia went to go over tests run on her sister, leaving Alex to balance herself enough to step into the room, without making a complete idiot of herself. Slowly and steadily, her footing regulated and with that calm, she walked over to her sister and this Ms. Mcallen that Susan had informed her of. Already, Alex approved with an Irish last name just to top it off..or was it Scottish?

"Wai..Aoe." Just hearing her sister's voice brought a solace nothing and no one else could do for her. "Aoe..Voiehd Nahn.." She was delighted when Kara rolled to face her and the same stool she had been sitting on had been brought over for her to take a seat so close to the bed. Without a second thought, she slipped onto it, taking one of her sister's hands as gently as she could. Alex turned just in time to meet those jade eyes again, so full of understanding and she smiled at her.

"If you are curious, she was saying 'Big Sis' then 'Sis this is' which I kind of interrupted Kar. Sorry about that." She looked down at her little sister, feeling everything just from the gash over her face. Alex calmed her heartbeat, knowing if Kara had her powers that nervousness would be a dead give away. "You can ditch the Director title and last name." She held out her hand, as she had wished to before, this time accepted with a rather strong grip but not too much to be painful. "Alex."

"Elissa. It's a pleasure to meet you Alex. I like your establishment." Alex noticed the minute that Elissa walked back around to the other side, her sister was reaching back and looking for her hand too. Immediately this saving grace embraced it with the same gentle and careful caress.

"Nahkluv. It means 'Thank You'. Would it be alright, if I asked you to stay? I can compensate you if need be for the hours you lost on your security detail."

"I would be honored. There is no need to do so. I run my own bar downtown. A unique one. One that she could relax in without ridicule." Alex immediately knew what Elissa meant.

"An Alien Bar?" Jade eyes twinkled, partnered with a smirk of sorts. "We usually go to Al's. Wait, why moonlighting doing patrol?"

"I made sure mine was way off the grid near his. I wouldn't want to disrupt his business and clientele. I have an old army buddy running it for the time being. He helped me out once I served my Country for six long years. Money is not an issue. As for the other job, I kinda help a friend out that got injured in a really bad car wreck. I do the run and her bills get paid." Alex noticed how her sister had relaxed even more, observing Elissa leaning down and softly speaking to her in a language she had heard before from a few people. "Ní rachaidh mé in áit ar bith, mura mian leat." Kara's eyes slightly shut, with a serene smile on her slightly cut lip. Out of respect, she spoke again, calming the accent. "I won't go anywhere, if you don't want me to."

"Ná fág orm." Elissa shook her head, brushing her lips over the forehead of the special soul between them. "Ehl..p..please? Ná..fág orm..don't..leave..me." The moment Kara rolled onto her back, the scream instantly erupted from her and Elissa didn't even think, merely acting, lifting her up some, carefully cradling her to keep the pressure off the agonizing injuries all over there.

Alex couldn't speak, even when others ran in frantically. She wasn't sure what to do, trying to think of something hell anything, to help Kara's aches lessen. Cursing through this tormenting frustration, when praying to Rao for some sign to save her sister and end her pain the right way. Within moments, she knew Kara had passed out from such excruciating injuries.

"I have an idea. Old school, but it might work." Elissa had NO intention of leaving HER beautiful kryptonian's side. Over decades, through the lands of everything this planet had to offer, she had extensive knowledge she would use for this. Attentively, once more, the Director listened to every single idea she could come up with. Going through several different possibilities, it was Elissa's last one that Alex a hundred percent agreed to and responded to in Kara's language. "Yes?"

"Zhi. It means 'yes' in Kryptonese. Hang on." She looked behind her, nodding to everyone that stood by the door, including her second in command. "Susan, I need an equipment run if you don't mind." Quirks of brows from the Super crew questioned the sanity of the Director, while Alex was handed a pen and pad going over their game and breaking it down so everyone could help. The DEO knew there was no Supergirl out to back them up, but grateful for the assistance of the previous Director, Dreamer and Brainy. Guardian didn't want to leave, assured by his sister that everyone was safe within such well protected walls, flooded with agents who would take a bullet for any of them, in a heartbeat.

"I'll go with Susan, get what you need for her. We will stop at the little curb market." Kelly gently reached up tracing the side of Alex's face, leaning in and kissing her tenderly. They kept their foreheads together, kissed once more and snatched up the note pad with the list. "Take care of her Alex."

"Girlfriend?" Elissa spoke softly, so as not to disturb who she still held bridal style, not even tired from doing so. When Alex nodded, she admired this boss even more. Though, she hoped that Veronica was okay. She knew how deeply Roulette buried things and this..was the WORST of all. Kara was the one. She was the blessing her friend and every now and then lover needed to stop the gambling, the clubs, the underground dangers and for once, just..live. 'Veronica..I swear to you, I won't leave her side. She's safe V. You'll have your revenge. Contact a woman named Andrea Rojas at CATCO. You both have a common enemy. I need to protect both these sisters. If Jessie can run the bar for a while, it would be appreciated. Please Veronica, be careful. I'm putting this all on the Luthor. The necklace, will be the key. I have her real one. The one I dropped in that mailbox, was laced with one specific artificial kryptonite powder, along with a tracker. I'll push the knowledge into the sister's head, that the necklace was a setup and Ms. Luthor was lying.'

Elissa ended the message to Veronica, surprised when another's head met her shoulder and she leaned her own head against Alex's. "Alex..there was something..next to her body. A necklace of some sort." She felt the tension, continuing as the waves of her power lessened strained muscles, tight with panic along with fury, until a hand touched her back and the head sunk more into her shoulder. "It's..in my coat I covered her with. It's..such a beautiful piece. The chain, it's rather strong. I feared with it in my pocket it might break or bend the links. Your friend Susan had said..another was found?"

"You..have..hers?" Then the one that the bitch gave them is a phony. What else was it? She began to think the worst, feeling as if this saviour was too. 'Poisonous and wrong of her.' Alex felt the nod, surrendering her strength to this woman who didn't falter, waver or weaken through everything. "I'll check the...other one, that's fake. Elissa..thank you."

"She's special Alex. She may be National City's hero, but she's a human being too. No matter what sun moon or star she was born from, she's TOO good for all of us. Her secret is safe, as are yours. I'll stay with her Alex. You both, have me." Elissa let her emotions roll through her powers, shutting her eyes to embrace these two in a way not even the Martian could do. In mere seconds, she picked up everything that had to do with the vile ice queen, through the beautiful Director's mind. Elissa didn't even need to project thoughts into this incredible warrior that radiated a power all its own. She didn't have to do anything at all, for once. She felt free, being claimed by this daughter of the sun, and honestly? She accepted it. Completely..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

* * * Mid Day Toll

After careful consideration, she went through her list of secure contacts, merely sending two sentences to the proper receiver. One who she had a private conversation with such as the last one they shared, giving her a code into her main office that wasn't of CATCO. The second? Something..to think on..

* * * D-N VR5: "An image is not always reliable, but obtainable to the naked eye."

"Thank you." Andrea slightly nodded, setting her phone down on the round table in her secure and private office, between both companies. No one, not even her closest fellow partners in the businesses, were permitted in this wing. She sent off one simple message, to a prior coworker of the media franchise, informing them just what she needed to and immediately receiving notification in return, smiling at the quick actions of the woman, who explained they would oversee everything until she could return to CATCO's tasks. Andrea held up her hot tea, choosing to switch flavors and not be a conformity with a coffee habit. Strangely enough, her company did so as well, choosing a different packet out of the case she had been given as a gift from a friend in Beijing. If this beautiful lady was an avid sugar fiend, they would require the glass sugar shaker that she pushed over, along with one of the two sticks. She gave a slight chuckle and smiled displaying their appreciation for the nicety.

"Did you know.." She began, while dipping the tea bag over and over while stirring with her metal stir stick, the rest of the contents in the steaming mug. "..that when it was originally bought, she had paid $750 BILLION for the company?" An eyebrow shot up at the number. "She sold it to me, for a mere $1.3 billion and the building, less than a million. She was THAT determined to be rid of it." Her conversational partner was practically hissing through the sip of hot tea. The mug went down, as carefully as possible, composing her wrath itching to break free, but slipped into that multi-business mindset. "Appreciated by her, but at the same time sickening."

"If her 'toys' don't stay in place where she puts them, she finds ways to bury them in one of the grave sites I'm certain she has dozens of." She commented, but immediately Andrea nodded, as if not new to this information. "School affiliate?"

"Ah. It's you." The recognition clicked into place within a mere couple seconds.

"You were the rather close friend from Boarding School. One we both attended. As for my interactions with her, less hospitable. Granted, somehow we ended up in bed together, which I was her first female encounter of the sexual aspect kind. Did you bed her too?"

"Personal much?" Andrea asked, sipped more of her tea.

"Deflecting much?" She wanted a tad more info on this woman.

"Touché." Clinking mugs, their conversation returned to where it needed to be. She placed her drink down, reaching over and grabbing the five setting hot plate. "I don't know about you, but I prefer to keep things the temperature they started off at. It fits four mugs."

"I'm impressed. Where did you.."

"I'll order you one. Listen, she SCREWED me over on some massive story and I'm not pleased at her breaking such a word she was sooo adamant on bringing up when I broke our supposed deal."

"I have a feeling I know what this story entails. I need your word, unlike our common enemy so it seems for you now, that what I disclose to you does NOT leave this room and you never speak of it again, whether by lips or hands." When she held out her hand for such, Andrea reached over to a small case, that reminded her of a glasses case, handing it to her. "What's.."

"What Ms. Bitch Luthor in heels, wanted from me was my VR simulation lenses. The two I am handing you, along with two more underneath, can tap into my mainframe and COMPLETELY shut down..my entire system. Is that good enough for you?" Andrea still held out her hand again, when the woman set the case down and took it, shaking it.

"Why..put this faith in me?" When their grasp broke, she looked down with an expression so familiar, it mirrored her own she had before she came here. "The guilt."

"I..Andrea was about to explain, lifting her head, when her phone went off and she immediately took the call, switching it over to a device that masked the sounds a speaker mode would make. "Director Danvers."

"We have her, thanks to a good Samaritan. Let me start there. If this person wasn't with my sister with such protective support, I wouldn't be appeasing your request. I got your message and understand some of it. I think. When and where." Both women looked at each other with a silent agreement, the third in less than four hours.

"At the CATCO building, but a different entrance. I'll text you the details and three codes for the elevator and two hall doors. Once you're here, I'll see you on camera and then give you another code for the panel by the door."

"High security I see. I don't want to leave until ten if that works for you. We have several tests we need to run. She's...the pictures are nothing compared to the..I..I failed her."

"You didn't. This I know, deep down. I'll see you then." The call ended and Andrea shut her eyes, gripping the mug and the edge of the table tightly. She couldn't get those images out of her head still. Once her eyes opened again, meeting the other woman's own, that same regretful expression now on both their faces.

"I will wait until she joins you, so both of you can see the footage I have. You look far too ill from what you no doubt have already seen." Andrea nodded.

"She was in my office when she received pictures her team had taken of Ms..of Kara."

"I leave it up to you, if this is something you can stomach or not. Even being there, I was unable to withstand the revolt of my own after what was done." Surprisingly, she held out a hand motioning for whatever she had with her to be given to her. That acceptance was acknowledged and with the decision made, she pulled out the ten inch tablet powering it on. "Are you sure?" Once the system booted up, several applications appeared on the screen. She scrolled through the list and tapped on the correct app. Several video files were listed, searching for the correct one. She opened up the file, waiting for it to completely load up, then pressed pause.

She brought her arm up and snatched Andrea by the chin firmly, making sure their gazes were locked, asking again with just as serious and commanding of a tone of voice, what she had before. "Are. You. Sure?" She was caught off guard when her wrist was grabbed and forcefully pushed back, making her lose the grip on Andrea's chin. That hand didn't leave.

"Give it." Her wrist was released and in turn she slid over the tablet. She WARNED her..

* * * First Night's Footage

"I have an interview with one of your patrons. My name is Kara Danvers, of CATCO. Could you inform them I have arrived? I would be sincerely, grateful if you did." One of the host's aids nodded and stepped away for a moment. On camera, her movements were tracked. With such a crowd, it was nearly impossible to see her attire, but her hair had a more wavy look to it in a few shades of her natural blonde. Some of it was pulled back, still looking exquisite nonetheless. The gentleman Kara had spoken to returned and ushered her through the crowd of people to the hall.

The door opened and she entered the rather plush but darker shades of burgundy and smoke grey walls. Two black chairs were at opposite corners, as well as a two person black sofa. Two coffee tables were in the space, one by the door and the other by the sofa. Kara's dress was similar to Roulette's, who sat comfortably on that couch. She wore a long navy blue dress, fitting snug to the curves of her body, with heels to match and her black rimmed glasses on. Veronica Sinclair had on the darkest of greens, hair wrapped in the tight knotted bun just as she did during her fight club affairs.

"What a surprise, to see you here Ms. Danvers. Quite gorgeous, when you are out of your normal pastels if I do say so myself."

"Could you call me Kara tonight?" There was a nervousness, but no smile on her face, too distraught over something she had yet to express. Roulette lessened her hungering gaze, calming everything including the bit of tension that had risen so easily noticed. She offered her a seat and immediately Kara took the one by the door and coffee table.

"Then, Veronica is approving this eve. Someone like you wouldn't usually come to one of my establishments. Are you here for your media employer?" Kara shook her head. "No story?" Another shake. "You appear quite rigid. May I offer you a drink of some sort?"

"Please." Kara practically shook through her response. She looked quite troubled with a convey of slight troubling eyes, not even slurring her words. She noticed a small black box at the table close to Veronica, who pressed on the top.

"Kevin, would you come to my domain?" Within two minutes, there was a knock at the door and the same gentleman that had escorted Kara to the room appeared. "Kevin is one of my best, who is an excellent bartender as well." This Kevin was dressed in something quite close to a tux, in black and the same dark green with a button down shirt instead of the standard black suited wear. His hair was almost a shade of auburn, short but spiked a tad in the back. He was tall, well built and looked as if he could be a bouncer too.

"What could I get for you beautiful ladies tonight."

"My usual Kevin, along with a glass of ice water." He gave her a thumbs up, turning to Kara.

"What can I get you Ms?" She had her head down, raising it slowly.

"Can you bring a bottle of Aldebaran Rum? A tumbler and shot glass?" Both of them were staring at her, clearly dumbfounded. "Brand new?" Kevin looked to Veronica, who nodded and he turned nodding to her.

"As you wish ma'am." Once he left the room, Kara bent over, elbows on knees and head in her hands, shaking her head over and over. Roulette had sat up, keeping silence between them, until Kevin returned with a tray and their drinks. He set hers down too, turning slowly and walking to Kara. The bottle was set down, the empty tumbler and shot glass, along with a specific tool to remove the lid. He went to open it, but she waved it off. "Enjoy ladies." The moment he left, a sip was taken of her martini glass drink, setting it down then leaning back.

"Your drink choice is quite different." She sat forward, not taking her eyes of Kara. "I'm not involved in the fight clubs or gambling establishments anymore. That ended when the Children of Brutal Liberty ran around to turn everything upside down. My rings, ended a few months after the raid. This isn't to be repeated."

"It won't." Kara's told her.

"Isn't that..fatal to.." She grabbed the bottle, brought a hand up to the top, twisted and the thicker metal clamp, made of an off world material, snapped at the bars like it was nothing. The pieces were picked up and crushed in Kara's hand, who looked up at Veronica.

"Confidentiality, runs BOTH ways." One nod and Kara set the metal ball on the table, that looked like someone had pulverized a soda can. "I hadn't come for an interview. I hadn't come to disrupt your business. I'm not some spy for a government agency here to help them shut you down." One look at the shot glass to the left of the table, then at the bottle, ended with her head falling back again, with tears running down her face like crazy. Nothing but absolute upset covered her face, breaking down heavily, grabbing the rum and lowering her head just enough to bring the bottle to her lips.

Veronica began to stand, but Kara put a hand up in a signal not to, taking two heavy gulps then setting the bottle back on the table. "I..am a traitor. A FALSE god just like she called me." The shot glass was grabbed at a speed completely inhuman, snatching the bottle again and taking a longer drink, she held out her arm, hand holding the shot glass and with no effort at all, shattered it in her grip. The bottle had been placed on the table, just as quick if not quicker than when the shot glass was grabbed, with the tumbler taken instead. She opened her hand with the glass underneath, letting the pieces of it fall into it. That was set down and bottle grabbed again, drank from just as fiercely but held onto when Kara stood up, a tad wobbly. "See?" She opened her hand and showed it to Roulette, with no cuts or blood shed.

"No wounds." Veronica said, uncertainty in her voice. Kara turned and reached into her purse, pulling out a small box and setting it by the tumbler filled with glass pieces. "What is that?"

"It's a red bulb. I also have the formula to create them. It will block my powers, making me practically human. I've got some forms for you to sign." She was losing more of her balance, dropping back into the chair and drinking more. "You...weren't right, about the others that night. The only one you were right about..was me." She pushed herself back onto her feet, taking the tumbler and throwing it against the wall with speed and force to shatter it on impact. "I..deserve this."

"Deserve what." Veronica sounded absolutely nerve racked, standing immediately and about to walk over but that hand came up again. She watched with Kara ripping the glasses right off her face and instantly, something began to cover her body. Red and blue swallowed the dress she had been in and the crest showed on her chest causing Roulette to gasp. "You're.."

"Yes. I...de..serve..punish..ment." She put her glasses back on clumsily, retracting the suit revealing the dress again. This time, she took them off with both shaky hands, setting them down on the table and no suit appeared with the careful approach. "Screw..light in." Kara pushed away the slurs, clearing her head to get what she needed out. "I know there is a camera in here."

"There is."

"I want this to be on record then." Kara looked up and where the hidden lens was, not budging her head. "I, Supergirl...Kara Zor-El Danvers, have come of my own free will to Veronica Sinclair. I have come to give up my control to her. In this room, she is allowed to do anything she wishes to me. This is my choice. I want this. I deserve it. I will have the right to say stop if I choose. I want this. Please, understand that." She looked at Veronica, grabbing the bottle again and taking another drink. "Get a contract. I will sign it before I drink anymore. Thank you for agreeing to sign the NDA forms. Hell, give me a piece of paper and a pen if you don't mind." She did so and easily Kara speed wrote the entire thing in elegant cursive, creating a line and X for her to sign on, which she did. "There." She handed to Veronica, who looked it over and raised her head to her. "I'm serious. Is this one of your private session rooms?" A nod and Kara looked around, confused. "I don't get it."

"We constantly have pests attempting to outwit and shut me down, any way they can." Roulette set the notepad down, after signing the contract and forms then reached behind the table with her drinks on it, pressing something and all four walls slipped to the right like sliding doors, with dark blue, nearly black walls appearing, lined with objects of the red room kind. Kara looked up and the ceiling parted, with a beam appearing and several dangling restraints hanging from it. The floor too changed, with now a beautiful shadowed marble pearl dark blue larger tiled floor, showing along with some eye hooks, ropes, shackles and other rings for restraints as well. "I'd sit for a moment again if I were you." Kara did so, not so gracefully. They both sat down and the clear panels on the floor split to slide into their slots. "Bring one foot down first to get used to the height difference. With the panel gone, the floor is about five inches lower or so. The furnishings will lower gradually."

"Bulb." She hissed, drinking more. Veronica stood, walked over and grabbed the box, ready to take the bottle but one quick grip on her wrist and she nodded, letting go of it immediately. "Red."

"As you wish." With her back turned, Kara stood up and gulped down the rest of the rum, tossing the bottle away and forcing herself to the center of the hanging restraints, lifting her arms above her head. With the bulb in the main housing now, she kept the cover off and turned around with their gazes meeting. "Put..your arms down."

"I...signed them. Please." She tapped the pair of thicker leather and metal wrist restraints. "Do it."

"You are NOT the one in control here. I am." Kara lowered her arms and Veronica went back to the table where her drink was, reaching to the side of it and pulling out a pair of thick leather and metal cuffs, different than the ones hanging. She took something from a bag hanging off of the other chair, turning around and showing Kara a key. "This..is the key to the second door. It is for you when you wish to leave. I would love to keep you for my own pleasures, but you are here of your own free will, for a different reason." When it was set by Kara's bag, she turned back around and walked right up to her and grabbed one of her wrists, raising her arm some. "This..might hurt." She slapped the first cuff on and immediately, it clicked in place, causing Kara to jump slightly. The other was slapped on, clicking sounds included and she pointed up. Arms went up and Roulette stepped back to press something on the side of the table where the cuffs came from, retracting the rest of the hanging restraints as two thick metal ropes dropped from the beam.

Veronica attached the wrist bindings to the thick metal rings of the ropes and then reached to the left to grab a bar hanging from it and securing it to the other rope. Every click forced Kara's wrists closer together until she was satisfied. Kara looked up then down and scoffed.

"See..that was.." Veronica grabbed her by the throat and held one finger up, signalling for Kara to stop talking, letting go after she nodded.

"Powers?" Kara looked up and squinted her eyes, blinked a few times and then looked from one wrist to the other, bringing head down and finding Roulette not there. "No?" She shook her head just as her hair was grabbed and pulled down hard. With that yank she was staring up at the ceiling. "Now...tell me, ALL of why you FEEL you deserve this." Veronica stayed behind her, holding her head back as far as it could go with a good hold of her blonde strands.

"Ring." Kara's eyes filled with tears, glistening easily in the red and dimmed other lighting. "Should have..been in your ring, instead of..Martians. Deserved that. Deserved to be..left there, for Cadmus to..to find me. Let..everyone..down. Reign..Reign should have..killed me..that night. Should have died when..saving Sam. I..I let my sister..I let her down. I..ruined her..chances. Ver..onica.." Kara's head slightly turned, as much as it could. "If..something goes..wrong..share this..with Alex. No one else. Please." Veronica nodded behind her.

"My word." Kara nodded too.

"I..I don't feel..Super." Her tears ran a little faster now, staring up at the ceiling then turning her eyes to the lens. "Not Super. A scourge. A traitorous scourge..that..Lena should just..kill me. I deserve..slow death. She deserves to pro..long my sentence of death. I deserve so much more than..that. I lied to her..to someone..my heart wanted to protect..hers. I broke hers. I'm worse..than anyone..else that did. I had...gone to..give her watch. Super..to..sound only I can..hear. I thought...I was okay. We were..okay. I was...in air when..I heard her say I broke..her heart and she..would..never forgive me." Veronica let her hair go, walked around and grabbed her by the throat again.

"You're drunk." Kara growled and she let go, with her head dropping in front of Roulette. That head came up and she hissed, growling louder.

"I'm..NOT..DRUNK! I'm BROKEN!" Veronica stepped back and Kara's whole body began to shake. "Rao's FAILURE! Don't..deserve HIS light. Tighten them. Tighten..the DAMN CUFFS!" She yelled and the woman stepped forward reached up and was about to do so, stopping for a moment. "I..can handle..the fucking pain! TIGHTEN THEM! What, are you just a weak fucking bitch to.." She grabbed Kara by the throat again and squeezed the first wrist band and two clicks were heard. She did the same to the second. Letting go of her throat, she took her by the chin to keep her head in place, stepping even closer. She tilted Kara's head back and lunged her face forward. Kara gasped loudly and when Veronica's head came up, she released her chin and walked back to her table, the bite mark easily seen with blood showing by it.

"Let THAT be your first lesson." She spoke rather calm and reached back behind the table pressing on something that made a slight pop sound, with Kara's body being lifted up some until she was dangling about a foot off the floor. "So...what does Supergirl like? What's your...kink."

"Never..done..anything..like..um...what it's..that thing. Called um..satomaso.." The slurs were evident now, along with eyes glazed by the booze rather visible to the camera.

"Sadomasochism?" Kara nodded. "B. D. S. M. Well...pick." She put her head down, then back, then down again and looked around, staring at something rather intently.

"Bondage. That shit." Kara's voice was cold, broken and defensive. "Fucking..whip me. Whip me so fucking hard..I bleed. Punishment for...monster. Just want..pain. The harder you can..whip the shit out of my..putrid fake ass..the better. If I pass out..don't you DARE stop." She put her head down, with whole body trembling worse. "Let you..down Rao. Protect..Alex. Protect Nia and rest. If..I go, don't let me walk..in your light. Send Lena..sign. Tell her when I am gone..sorry for..breaking promise to..always be there.."

* * * End of Footage

The device was pushed away with haste, the moment the whipping sounds were heard, and Andrea had gotten out of her chair and ran to the garbage can hitting her knees and gripping it tightly to empty her stomach far too sickened by what she had just seen. Just when she thought it might calm down, she puked again. Veronica took the tablet and locked the screen with her code. She watched Andrea start to rise, shakily coming back over to sit down.

"Can you..sprite in..fridge over.." She obliged the request, getting up and walking to where the woman was pointing, reaching down and opening it, grabbing them both one.

"Do you want ice?" Andrea shook her head and she shut the door walking back over. Once seated she set both down and cracked the tab for her, handing it over and doing the same for hers. She took a sip and watched the woman do the same. "Well?" Andrea took another sip.

"Her...sister..is.." Roulette had a good idea of what she was in for with the agent that had once been ready to shoot her head clear off her shoulders. "..gonna.."

"Aim and..point, pull the trigger and fire? I'm certain she will."

"How do you know she won't?" Andrea asked and Veronica knew what Elissa had already done, to move things in the right direction. So she made sure to face the CATCO owner completely, noticing the shakes still there but the color to her face wasn't so green anymore.

"Because..those bullets she has, aren't meant for me." They must have been on the same wavelength, then and there. Every bit of worry, sadness, regret, pain and rage, weren't directed at EITHER of them. When Director Danvers aimed next time...she wouldn't miss..Lena Luthor..


	5. Until the Bell Tolls

Chapter 5: Until the Bell Tolls

* * * Fifth Night, Before the Strike of Nine

"DAMN genius." She was BEYOND impressed by the design, granting her little sister the ability to sleep comfortably, without that pressure on injured areas, on the equivalent of a cloud with how the bedding was made. "I need one." What this savior had come up with, outdid a Sleep Number bed in every possible way. Alex would have to ask Elissa about her design skills later, wondering what else the beautiful guardian angel for her sister had in that mind of hers.

"No, just a ton of overseas traveling, that's all." Elissa informed the Director, handing the woman her coffee cup, to which Alex thanked her for, practically downing the rest of what was in it. "Perhaps you need an espresso drip?" Coffee almost came out her nose and without meaning to laugh, handed her a couple napkins just in case. "Hmm hmm sorry about that Alex."

"You are lucky my sister adores you." She gave her a partial glare, sitting back down after cleaning her mug setting it in the drying tray at the counter. When Alex leaned down, the concern with a tinge of nervousness became rather visible to Elissa. "What." She didn't need to turn to know the woman was looking at her with just as much worry. "Elissa.." One flick of a thumb and they both stood to head to her office, passing other agents as they went by, who saluted the former Army Lieutenant in a show of respect and gratitude. She did the same, smiling to them and nodding, before both entered the Director's office.

The door was shut, locked and automatically Elissa knew what the boss was doing, checking her body language for any signs of distress or tension of any kind. Instead of that, she strode over to the shelf and began to run a finger over the books she found rather fascinating. "Something of interest there?" Alex asked, taking a seat behind her desk, studying this saving grace carefully.

"Actually..I'm curious as to why you don't have the latest edition on 'Out-Worldly' Physiology, considering you are a regular at Al's." Elissa earned a chuckle from the Director, turning around to take a seat on the other side of the desk, facing her. Their smiles were mutual, until Alex's dropped with a heavy sigh. "What is it." There was a hint of surrender in this beautiful soldier's eyes, so she brought an arm up on the desk, palm up and fist open in a show of comfort. Without any resistance, the boss reached out her own, laying her hand over Elissa's. Within seconds, she closed it some, holding Alex's watching her head drop some. 'What troubles you.' She spoke telepathically but softly, knowing it would appear as if she said those words out loud.

"That fake..it had.." Her voice held a tone of resignation, giving herself over to the calm Elissa offered her. "..there was.." There was a struggle to get the rest out, deciding on a different approach."Can you.." Alex lifted her head some, nodding as if asking through a look or something else she couldn't fathom, hoping she had been heard. Elissa came around and she pushed her chair back some to turn it so her back was to the desk. Things were pushed forward and it was as if an answer was given when her company took a seat on the desk. Alex grabbed the lever to the side of the chair, raising it up as far as it would go, until she could lean back enough to be the same correct height as Elissa's knees. "Thank you."

"Deep breaths Alex.You need to take them. A few okay? Slow ones." She took one hand to slowly run her fingers through Alex's hair, keeping her other arm on the back of the chair to keep balanced enough for her own measure. "Better?" The Director nodded, eyes slowly shutting with her arms slipping off the armrests they were on, to fall to her sides, limp and pliable but in no way controlled the way Elissa could easily make her. Her intention was to ease the tension, the stress and leave her with a smoother tranquility.

"She..knew Eli..ssa. It had..three..kryptonites. It had some..fucked up chip. She knew where..she was." Alex couldn't will the tears away that slipped from the corner of her eyes, caught by a gentle touch that wiped them from her face. "I..trusted her."

"I am so sorry this happened to you, to her Alex. What would you like me to do. I shall not leave either of you. What will help." Elissa whispered, with her forehead now against Alex's from an opposite direction. These emotions deepened and shook bits of her she had kept locked away in fear of the past repeating itself, unable to keep them boxed anymore. Veronica had made the right call, but then again so had she deciding to follow through with the request. Now, she wouldn't walk away, swallowing down the fury and letting it fuel her protective tendencies.

"The lady, Andrea Rojas, that uh took over CATCO, she wants to..speak..tonight." Alex whispered as well, not wishing Elissa to move for the moment, feeling a sense of relief to just let everything go and drop the weight she's been carrying for far too long. "Elissa?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Is it wrong, that I am beginning to think that..Roulette, had no intention..of hurting..my sister? I mean, she did these um..Fight Club things. It was Supergirl to diffuse the situation. My ex fiance and I had guns, along with agents, aimed at her. My sister calmed the storm. She went..to her..thinking..she deserved..my mistake. I..told her no. She suffered from my decision forced on her. Roulette..Veronica, I need to..talk to her." Elissa was astonished at this turn around, not expressing it until Alex told her the whole story, which she read through her thoughts.

"What will you do?" Alex chuckled, reaching up to wipe a couple of escaping tears, slowly sitting up with Elissa's aid. She turned her chair around to gaze into the deepest of jades and cemented her plan of action.

"Speak to Ms. Rojas, then go from there. Perhaps, find a way to contact Ms. Sinclair, without acting like some FBI agent out to tarnish and demolish everything she owns and bribes into submission. Stay, right by her side. Please Elissa."

"You have my word." Her commitment through that solidified honesty was all Alex needed to know she spoke whole-heartedly a truth in its purest forms. Elissa wouldn't let this leader of a noble agency for a good cause down whatsoever. Though deep down, she hoped..Director Danvers, would take the stuck up, heartless Luthor..and pound her into the roughest ground she could find. 'Find her dear Alex. Find her..and SENTENCE her.' She hoped..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Their words were cut short, the moment a slight buzz was heard from her sensors. Andrea placed one finger over her lips, indicating the plan, which she nodded to slip to the other room, adjacent to the office they had been in. One door was left partially open, the second shut for the double ones. The owner of the vast Obsidian company and newest boss of CATCO, waited while watching the monitors and eliciting a purr at the tight black agent style attire, unable to stop a brush of her bottom lip with her tongue. She shook her dirty thoughts away, taking a sip of her glass knowing the scotch would be necessary tonight. The Director, not..Agent, seemed to like it last time so she had a glass face down by the bottle ready for her.

"One moment, Director." She went to the wall, after setting her half drank glass down on the coffee table by the more cozy azure blue sofa, practically matching her own blue hues, typing in her codes with retina scan, hearing the beep that sent all locks snapping back into the door frame. "It's open." She stepped back, standing tall and confident, not feeling anything close to it at all. After seeing with her own eyes, hearing with her own ears and feeling the pain through each affliction, Andrea just wanted to lay down on her bed and cry her eyes out for a week, not something she had done, even as a child, but felt like she needed to terribly now. Her company and ideals were shoved so deeply into a black hole for the time being, knowing this plan she had originally with Lena Luthor had long since gone to hell in a hand basket. Then, in a span of a second, one look at Ms. 'Hot..As..Fuck' Director Danvers and her brain practically short circuited right on the spot. "Umm.." Chestnuts shook, lifting her gaze until their eyes met. "Direct.."

"Alex is fine Andrea." Though as sexy as hell as this woman always was, that worn posture showed itself once more, warranting concern all over again for her reporter. Andrea didn't miss the piece strapped to Alex's hip in a holster, or the rest of the dangerous devices that could give the most highly skilled soldier a run for their money, or hell running away as fast as their legs could carry them. She must have noticed the offering immediately headed that way and taking the bottle to turn over the tumbler set out for her. Alex poured a bit in the glass, swirling it around before bringing it to her lips to knock all of what she had in there back like it was nothing but some iced beverage, on a hot summer day. "Bought a new bottle?" She poured a tad more, looking around the bigger office, concluding in her mind it was more of a lab possibly or conference area. It had to be a lab too, considering it had a cabinet with a glove holder on the side, half fridge, a deeper sink and eye washing station. "Andrea." She knocked that back too, setting her glass down, just as her summoner put a tablet down next to it. "What is.."

"Alex, I suggest..you sit." Andrea needed to get Alex to sit down, come hell or high water, especially for this. "Please Alex." The Director's patience was running thin, easily seen by her. There was a part of her that wanted to offer Alex, after everything was settled, an exclusive session of what Obsidian North could provide and perhaps release some of the stress she had been holding in along with all that weight she's been carrying. As horrific as it was, it had grown far more gruesome, a mere twenty minutes later on the video and she already wanted to shield this woman from it all.

"Fine." Alex obliged, taking a seat on the sofa, removing her riding gloves, she had forgotten to lock up in the compartment under her bike seat. She felt as if the sky was darkening, almost too suspicious and fearful of what was handed to her, shivering that it would sentence her fate for some reason. "Will you tell me what this is?" Andrea handed it over but put up a finger as she poured them both full glasses, catching Alex's attention thoroughly. "Are you telling me I will need that?" The glass was handed to her and she took it, somehow knowing this wasn't a toasting moment.

"I saw it. ALL of it." She couldn't help it, too shaken still by everything else she had watched, chugging it like a beer, uncaring of the warmth, or burning sensation down her throat. When Andrea set the tumbler down a bit harder than she meant to, it was almost empty. Alex was watching her with a slight bit of concern to the unnerving mannerisms quite visible before her eyes. "The first part, I recommend you DON'T watch right now."

"Considering you have remained sincere with me so far, I will listen to that suggestion. Where should I see from." Alex was no fool, knowing it was most definitely a video recording of some sort. She slid the tablet back, but it was immediately returned. "Already.."

"Yes." Before Andrea could even warn her, which she stepped away unable to hear that agony again, she dropped the case of bluetooth earpieces by the tablet. "Please." Alex paused what was on the screen, putting only one in her ear, since she had her com piece in the other, turning it on then pressing play, shuttering at what she saw.

"Oh..my..go..d.."

* * * Four's Morning Arise

In another of her business attire suits and skirts, Lena leaned down, hissing in the blonde's ear to get her point across, leaving no warmth in her tone.

"Wake..up..NOW!" She had reached into her pocket, unscrewing a small dark blue bottle, bringing it to the kryptonian's face and pushing it under her nose, forcing that conscious state immediately.

Kara's head moved, now awake but not so alert, lying on a rather soft mattress, turning to the side, to look over the edge and noticing the whip in some strange clear shrink wrap-like covering, on the rug by the fireplace and the room void of either Veronica or Elissa. "Get your traitorous ass on the floor. Go. Go to that punishing instrument." One hard whimpered groan, and the blonde forced herself to roll off, to land rather roughly on the floor with a hard thud, crawling towards it as best she could, having to drag her legs some to reach what she needed. It was then the note was seen on the floor and the small lamp on the nightstand, angrily cursing in kryptonese. "Ignore that. Your sister did. We had a talk, her and I. No alien language. No healing. You will destroy it! Grab that whip. DESTROY IT!"

The fury ignited something inside of the blonde, by her visibly closed fists, using that rage to fuel her body of little strength, rolling onto her back cursing once more when the throbbing all along a wounded backside nearly had her screaming out from the agonizing afflictions there. "Not human. Show your Supergirl side, Ms. LYING Symbol of Hope."

Kara forced herself onto her side, dragging her body again and reaching out until her fingertips found the handle of it, stretching her arm out and slapping her palm onto more of it, grasping what had been sought, tearing as much of the blasted covering as she could. The cursing continued and little by little Kara made it to the nightstand, coughing up blood twice and taking a moment to let her mind absorb the crimson before her, ripping away the last of the casing. "False friend. False God. False hero. Worse than Lex ever was. Did you kill him too? You killed my heart. KILL your own."

With a shake of her head, Kara swung her arm back then threw it forward with the whip in hand. One good swing and the tails met the lamp and single bulb that quickly fell to the floor. Closed fists and clenched toes bashed the remains of both as much as they could, leaving the yellow sun bulb absolutely destroyed and useless. "No light. You never were. Fake light. You will have NO sun. Ever..EVER!"

"Zha Ehl!" The blonde coughed a growl, pushing her body up on hands and knees, dragging the whip by one tail she had wrapped around her wrist, to get to the fireplace. "No..SUN! ZHA EHL!" No matter how badly she was shaking, Kara struggled and fought, winning out when both hands met the top of the stone one foot wall where the fire crackled in the hearth. She drug the whip onto the slab counter, using momentum and forced her body against the wall, reaching out and opened the see through window until the fire was no longer covered. Slowly but surely, each tail was pushed as close to the flames as Kara could get, separating them from the handle one by one.

"The ties that bind a liar. A traitor. No friend. Nothing. You are nothing now. You will always be nothing. You were never my friend. You were just a watchdog for your Cousin. Lex was right. All Supers are false. Bind those lies to yourself. When you do, prove your worth to humanity. You really cared? You really do? Punish yourself if you really ever cared Supergirl. Show me. Give me a good reason by your own actions, why I should forgive you. Will you bleed for me? Show me. Well? SHOW ME!"

Eventually, once Kara had wrapped all nine tails around herself and kept falling back as hard as she could, over and over, against the stone wall, between every motion and the kryptonite, all her energy depleted sending her into unconsciousness. "Rot in your hell, Zor-El of a dead planet. Luthors are better off, WITHOUT Supers." Lena leaned down, grabbing Kara by the chin and spit in her face then pushed her over walking away with nothing but the sound of her heels on the way out, flicking off the rest of the lights, to her own bedroom, leaving her in absolute darkness, lying on the ground bleeding..

* * * End of Recording..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alex yanked the bluetooth piece out of her ear tossing it away disconnecting it in the process, with every ounce of her body raked with tremors, too shattered to find the will to move, attempting to regulate her breathing. All she wanted to do was throw the damned device or take her gun and fire at it until there wasn't even one particle remaining of the tablet left. She had barely heard movement, nor saw the shift in figures, unable to grasp any will to gather her senses properly. All she wanted to do was cower in a corner and cry like a baby, unaware tears had been running down her face like rivers. She tried to focus her breathing, finally picking up the sounds of another's labored breaths along with the same tunes shared of a person breaking down like she was. Alex slowly turned her head, catching sight of who was now next to her, looking passed the one in the seat, meeting Andrea's watery eyes. She forced her arm to move, to get her hand to the firearm at her side, but for some reason didn't want to.

"Good..evening..Director." Those words, each syllable spoken, were not from a kingpin of a ruthless empire. They weren't from a woman who held so much power and kept officials in her back pocket to get out of any charge. Hell, Alex had never seen her look so casual without all the garments of glitz and glamour. Something was set down on the table in front of her, which she barely found the will to slip her eyes to the side to notice. "Unlocked. Not one password. Your techs can take it apart. There are a couple of emails between us. If you feel the need..to, watch her.."

"The first video Alex, is when your sister went to see her. It's.." Alex noticed Veronica turn away, not before seeing the tears fall, head down with the weight of the world's shame upon her shoulders. "..too.."

"If you feel a need for justice of any kind, take your gun and put it at my head Director Danvers." Here again, another proof of fault and opportunity to end this woman's existence.

"Is this why you got in touch with me? For her?" Andrea took up one of the seats by the couch both women occupied.

"We have a mutual issue Alex. I take the blame in this, which you can exact your pound of flesh if you so choose to. If you both will allow me to speak, I am certain the two of you will have more cards in your hand to work with." Before Obsidian's queen could say another word, Alex had snatched the bottle, saying to hell with the glass to drink straight from the source. "Very well." This time though, the Director unclipped her strap and withdrew her gun, only to set it a tad aggressively on the table in front of both women. She couldn't help but feel a whole other level of uneasiness, watching the bottle set down and Alex slightly glancing to the other one on the sofa.

"Pick it up." She didn't even bother to wipe her damn tears, noticing Roulette hadn't either and was certain neither had Andrea Rojas. "Pick. It. Up." Her vocals were shaking as badly as her hands, picking up the bottle again as Veronica picked up her alien gun. "There is a setting on the side, switch it to maximum."

"Alex." Andrea didn't even see the Director's movements, now staring right into a gun barrel, of a second firearm, she hadn't even seen her reach for. She dared not speak another word, looking over the top, seeing Alex take a heavy drink of the scotch. She leaned back, letting this play out as it should.

"Put it under your chin." Alex told Roulette, lowering the gun when Andrea put her hands up in a show of surrender, slowly lowering them again. Veronica did as she was told, letting the streaks continue, flicking the side dial and placing the muzzle right under her chin back towards her throat. "Why. Tell me."

"Shame. Blame. It was..ego at first. Not any..not after her.." She tried to tell Alex, feeling the Director's hand come over the one holding the alien blaster. It was taken from her grasp, set down and the bottle handed to her. "I don't get it."

"This." She pulled a necklace from a pocket on the side of her suit's belt, placing it in between both guns down on the table. "A good Samaritan found and kept safe, my sister's one. She's safe and I need to understand everything. What is on there." Alex pointed to the tablet.

"Night one." Andrea picked it up, when the woman pointed to it, reluctantly handing it over. "It is rather.."

"Hard to stomach? What ELSE is new." The bottle she offered, had been given back and the minute she pressed play, the owner of both companies stood up to walk into the other room, shutting the door as they heard what sounded like a fan of some sort turned on. Alex let the action go for now, cursing when she saw her sister come on the screen. Now..she knew why the departure..

* * * First Night's Meet

Kara ripping the glasses right off her face and instantly, something began to cover her body. Red and blue swallowed the dress she had been in and the crest showed on her chest causing Roulette to gasp.

"You're.."

"Yes. I...de..serve..punish..ment." She put her glasses back on clumsily, retracting the suit revealing the dress again. This time, she took them off with both shaky hands, setting them down on the table and no suit appeared with the careful approach. "Screw..light in." Kara pushed away the slurs, clearing her head to get what she needed out. "I know there is a camera in here."

"There is." Veronica told her.

"I want this to be on record then." Kara looked up and where the hidden lens was, not budging her head. "I, Supergirl...Kara Zor-El Danvers, have come of my own free will to Veronica Sinclair. I have come to give up my control to her. In this room, she is allowed to do anything she wishes to me. This is my choice. I want this. I deserve it. I will have the right to say stop if I choose. I want this. Please, understand that." She looked at Veronica, grabbing the bottle again and taking another drink. "Get a contract. I will sign it before I drink anymore. Thank you for agreeing to sign the NDA forms. Hell, give me a piece of paper and a pen if you don't mind." She did so and easily Kara speed wrote the entire thing in elegant cursive, even when intoxicated doing gracefully, creating a line and X for her to sign on, which she did. "There." She handed to Veronica, who looked it over and raised her head to her. "I'm serious. Is this one of your private session rooms?" One nod and Kara looked around questioning the atmosphere..

* * * Paused Footage

Andrea returned, knowing she needed to for Alex. Both women watched, nervousness tinged their features when the Director took a longer drink this time. Her shakes were evident to their eyes locked on the hand holding the tablet, even when the bottle was set down. Veronica wanted, in a show of pure humanity, to take the rather pained Alex into her arms and apologize over and over for everything that had been done. Once more, the woman pressed play, frozen in place as the horror continued on..

* * * Footage

"Bulb." Kara hissed, drinking more. Veronica stood, walked over and grabbed the box, ready to take the bottle but one quick grip on her wrist and she nodded, letting go of it immediately. "Red."

"As you wish." With her back turned, Kara stood up and gulped down the rest of the rum, tossing the bottle away and forcing herself to the center of the hanging restraints, lifting her arms above her head. With the bulb in the main housing now, she kept the cover off and turned around with their gazes meeting. "Put..your arms down."

"I...signed them. Please." She tapped the pair of thicker leather and metal wrist restraints. "Do it."

"You are NOT the one in control here. I am." Kara lowered her arms and Veronica went back to the table where her drink was, reaching to the side of it and pulling out a pair of thick leather and metal cuffs, different than the ones hanging. She took something from a bag hanging off of the other chair, turning around and showing Kara a key. "This..is the key to the second door. It is for you when you wish to leave. I would love to keep you for my own pleasures, but you are here of your own free will, for a different reason.."

* * * Present

Alex, wasn't even pausing now, taking the bottle once more like it was nothing but water to her. She just continued to drink, hanging onto the neck of it tightly, shaking worse but uncaring with her chestnut eyes glued to the screen, even when the tears ran faster the more she watched.

* * * Returned

"Now...tell me, ALL of why you FEEL you deserve this." Veronica stayed behind Kara, holding her head back as far as it could go with a good hold of her blonde strands.

"Ring." Kara's eyes filled with tears, glistening easily in the red and dimmed other lighting. "Should have..been in your ring, instead of..Martians. Deserved that. Deserved to be..left there, for Cadmus to..to find me. Let..everyone..down. Reign..Reign should have..killed me..that night. Should have died when..saving Sam. I..I let my sister..I let her down. I..ruined her..chances. Ver..onica.." Kara's head slightly turned, as much as it could. "If..something goes..wrong..share this..with Alex. No one else. Please." Veronica nodded behind her.

"My word." Kara nodded too.

"I..I don't feel..Super." Her tears ran a little faster now, staring up at the ceiling then turning her eyes to the lens. "Not Super. A scourge. A traitorous scourge..that..Lena should just..kill me. I deserve..slow death. She deserves to pro..long my sentence of death. I deserve so much more than..that. I lied to her..to someone..my heart wanted to protect..hers. I broke hers. I'm worse..than anyone..else that did. I had...gone to..give her watch. Super..to..sound only I can..hear. I thought...I was okay. We were..okay. I was...in air when..I heard her say I broke..her heart and she..would..never forgive me." Veronica let her hair go, walked around and grabbed her by the throat again.

"You're drunk." Kara growled and she let go, with her head dropping in front of Roulette. That head came up and she hissed, growling louder.

"I'm..NOT..DRUNK! I'm BROKEN!" Veronica stepped back and Kara's whole body began to shake. "Rao's FAILURE! Don't..deserve HIS light. Tighten them. Tighten..the DAMN CUFFS!" She yelled and the woman stepped forward reached up and was about to do so, stopping for a moment. "I..can handle..the fucking pain! TIGHTEN THEM! What, are you just a weak fucking bitch to.."

* * * Paused

Neither had been prepared for the slightly tipped Director to stand with a vice grip on the tablet, dropping the bottle and tossing the device away from her up in the air, not skipping a beat when she lunged down with a quickness almost kryptonian and grabbed her second gun, instantly firing directly at the tablet as she screamed out with it. She hit her mark, with the projectile absolutely demolishing the object of agonizing cruelty she felt through every fiber of her being.

Alex lost the grip on her gun, letting it fall to the floor where the bottle would have met if it wasn't for Veronica. Those same reflexes allowed her to catch the sobbing sister before she too could hit the floor or worse the edge of the coffee table. She brought her back onto the couch, setting her against the back of it.

"No more of this." She ripped it away from the table it had been placed on, not giving a rat's ass if she staggered some. Veronica had to get it away from the shattered Director, beyond destroyed by what she had seen, shutting her eyes even as she turned the bottle upside down and dumping the rest in the deeper sink, no doubt for lab tests from how it was set up. Even as what would numb their pain poured down the drain, she attempted to cast the tears away once more, begging on the kryptonian's Rao for something to remove them completely at this rate.

Veronica shut her eyes, reaching out to who she knew was listening. 'You should have warned me Elissa. I didn't expect that to be so..realistic.' It was too much and she honestly began to believe it herself. 'I should have warned you Veronica, forgive me for that. She mustn't take her bike. Her intoxication and suffering is the least of what her mind reveals right now. I will do my best to help her understand the need for you both to escort her back here. We had to create the darkest of perfected recordings. I am truly sorry you had to see it. Hear it. That device held the only copies of those two videos. This Rojas, once a dear friend to Luthor, can aid in this one's recovery. Alex is..special. Her anger isn't at you right now. It is inward, yet to be released. She must not be alone. I'll push the request for help into her. I hate doing things like this, but I do not want her harming herself because of what she has viewed either. Leave it to me and BRING her home. Well..to here Veronica. No Roulette until you think it necessary. Please Vera.'

"Alex?" Andrea was crying, riddled with guilt and even more an empathic sense of Alex's tortured mind, heart and soul. Instead, she looked up at Veronica, who had brought over bottles of water and a huge handful of napkins as a substitution for kleenex. A symbol of strength all her own, was curled up and into the cushioned back of the sofa, clenching to one of the pillows as tightly as she could. "Alex?"

"Ca..call...uh..call..uh.." Somehow, someway, she went to reach up to her earpiece to tap it, gasping as the other two did, when a familiar figure knelt down. "Dream..er."

"I will alert them. What of.." Alex's eyes met Nia's soundly, even with as wrecked as they were.

"Me..and..the..them too. No..no danger. Promise. Please."

"Very well." Dreamer's astral form stood and looked at both women sitting on opposite sides of her friend. "Agreed?" They nodded. "Elissa was right." With their acknowledgement and her last words, she disappeared from sight.

Andrea was impressed, not that she didn't have an ace up her sleeve similar to it. This wasn't the time to bring any of that up yet anyway. She was more concerned with the hero in their care and the older sister in pieces beside her. It wouldn't be long now, quite certain their transportation had just arrived at her building. She looked to Veronica, who was handing Alex paper towels for her face and more so the nose probably running from crying. She was ready to admit the nervousness of a venture to the agency Director Danvers ran, more so if she could handle what she hadn't seen in person yet.

Veronica was doing her very best, showing more of that human sensitivity, to help Alex, just as on edge as Andrea was about taking a stroll into the DEO where she could easily be contained and locked away for the rest of her life. The beautiful soul with their shared kryptonian, assured her that wasn't the case, to relax and let her handle the rest when they were on their way. Every part of her knew that once Ms. Rojas, Director Danvers and her sat down to discuss crime and punishment, that they would all be settled on one thing and one only. Utter and fury-fueled retaliation..


	6. Let Me Be The Judge

Chapter 6: Let Me Be the Judge

* * * Chime of Ten

"Orders." The Obsidan creator kept a calm voice, still surprised in both of their attires, now in DEO black military style cargo pants, with one in a dark green tank and the other a dark purple, under two black vests they closed up immediately upon arrival. Both women weren't so much, nervous as to their new location, but to the oxygen mask that had to be put over the Director on the ride over to regulate her breathing. Alex's body was leaned against her second in command, not daring to try to fight the display of sensitivity or vulnerability amongst her colleagues.

"You will accompany myself and Agent Eibrems out of view of any other agents." Susan Vasquez, the Co-Director of the DEO informed Veronica, who had no qualms about following that command. "Unfortunately, your name isn't a good one here or with any other government agency. We had to hide your identity as I'm certain you would prefer as well."

"I have no objections. Just..take care of her. Of them both." Roulette also didn't give a shit to a side no other had witnessed but one. Just because she was a queen of an underground businesses and such, didn't mean she was a full blown cold-heart'd bitch in all sense of the word. She knew her place, especially here. Andrea and her had discussed the subject thoroughly, both remaining alert to any changes that could possibly put them in grave danger. That would be the only objection to their agreements to follow the orders of the one trying to force her breathing to calm enough to continue her focus.

"As for you, Ms. Rojas, Dreamer will be taking you directly to where she is. Ms. Sinclair and the two of us will be behind a one-way mirror, where we will observe any and all activity while my second handles things in the command center." Co-Director Vasquez immediately told them with that intended authority.

Two bumps and a slightly abrupt stop indicated they were parked and ready to exit the back of the government-style blacked out vehicle. The door opened, with five agents before them and with a slight nudge, Susan helped Alex sit back upright, removing the mask. "You good?" The Director nodded, standing with her best and jumping out the back. Obviously, Danvers had her footing steady again. She turned and motioned two agents to help both women out, already informed of the necessity to keep one's face unseen.

"I follow your lead Director Danvers." Andrea respectively spoke, not dare willing to push her luck or for that matter piss the sexy as hell boss of. She looked over at Veronica who had the full blown outfit of another agent, stepping away with this Agent Vasquez and the other by Eibrems. She was surprised at the security measures taken but then again, with an agency no one knew about, she'd be OO7 too. Even more astounding and strangely unexpected, Alex made sure they walked side by side. It wasn't something you normally saw in anyone of military style. This one was different, not the norm in any way.

"Director." Every agent they passed, either saluted or nodded standing straight to somewhat attention. Each one, Alex nodded to, and gave a slight salute back. Once they reached the medical wing, Dreamer's posture warranted the Director's muscles to tighten and furthermore shift every ounce of her demeanor.

"Where." Alex met Amelia's eyes and then who rushed into the room the cushioned inventive bed resided in, occupied by none other than her own sister. Her hand was on her hip immediately, unsnapping the clip, quickly removing it from the holster. "Stand with Andrea." Nia had no problem with the command, considering herself an agent of sorts. She gripped her gun, keeping it at her side but away from her body some, hissing at two agents who had let the woman through. Two steps in and all hell was gonna break loose, but Elissa beat her to it, cracking her knuckles with all hostile thoughts barely held back with how pissed she was.

"Kara plea.." She didn't dare give the raven haired businesswoman a lick of a chance, grabbing the tray by the bed and slapping everything off in an instant. "Kara?" Elissa locked her fierce hardening jade eyes on her target, swinging the metal table around until it was in front of her and held with both hands. "Listen here bitch!" She pushed the tray forward, quickening her steps until this pompous rich brat's back was to the wall. "How DARE you! I'm here BEST friend! Kara it's.." Two more steps, leaning forward with eyes narrowed and furious, she shoved the tray right into the emerald eyed problem's gut. "Do you..have..a..any..ugh.." Elissa roughly shoved the tray harder into the intruder. "Ka...r..r...a..a.."

"Not..WELCOME here!" She made sure to lean forward even more, pinning her dangerous and icy hues on who she had focused her anger at and had no issues delivering justice to. "I..should.."

"El..iss..a.." One quivering call of her name and she yanked the tray away to back up swiftly and slide to her angel's side. Elissa took the hand that had reached out for her, squeezing it gently and watched as Alex walked right up to the troublesome pest. "Safe?" Words struck harder than any blow or bullet could.

"Please. Kara. I just..wanted to make..sure.." Lena looked at her best friend who she had shamed, this vile bitch who held Kara's hand, stroking it in a caring fashion and the shivering orbs of cerulean welling up with tears. One shove and her attention went on who had already holstered their firearm. Alex was pissed. "Alex plea.." If she had been expecting a simple sock to the face, Lena had another thing coming when it was a fist that made physical contact directly under her chin. She felt her lower jaw slam into the upper one, the minute her head went back and her feet easily left the ground. Without much distance behind her, it wasn't the floor that she dropped on but rather the wall her body collided with. Gravity took care of the rest.

Alex turned away, knowing when the Luthor dropped like a bad habit, both figuratively from her beliefs and physically to the floor, miss money bags wasn't getting up on her feet at the moment. A few easy and weight free steps, brought an embrace to whom she knew without a hint of doubt, she could trust with her little sister. Arms wrapped around her too and both heard the Irish tongue that belonged to the one attempting to rise from the floor. Their hug broke and Alex wasn't expecting one of her hands to be taken, placed over her sister's own, being the same one Elissa had held.

"You..will be.." Out of the group, one cleared her throat rough but loudly, making their way to her employee. A frantic expression covered Kara's entire face, along with eyes large and somewhat frightened. "An..Andrea?"

"I would say, it's a pleasure to see you again Lena, but you burned that bridge with your cocky cash company ethics in order to rid your hands of one of my best, if not THE best reporter on my payroll." Ms. Rojas knew there was much to discuss, with one look at the incredibly kind soul, and a smile presented to Ms. Danvers proved to the support she offered the hero. Andrea's eyes left Kara's, turning her head with one thing and ONLY one in mind. "That story? That big heading and tale you promised me? Was it her?" If one glance could kill, the Luthor would be hacked into itty-bitty pieces by now, scattered over six countries if not more by Director 'Deadly' Danvers.

"I..KNEW IT!" Alex wasn't holding back, but it was Nia that pushed her away, nearly getting decked in the process by her. "Get..BACK!" Nia grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her harder than she meant to. Her browns met Dreamer's, causing a slight stalemate but that ended when Nia shook her head. "What." Her friend leaned forward and whispered one simple thing. Watch.

"What are you doing here?!" Lena's attitude was essential to that bitch side Andrea knew all too well. "Come to gloat? Come to turn on me? Again? Another friend that fucks me over and violates my trust? Well?"

"I TOLD you it was to save my Father." She should have known that Ms. CEO would shift her stance to hit her. That's if she even could.

"You lied when you knew I NEEDED that to save my Brother! Another false.."

"I'm shooting the bitch." Alex snarled, still held back by Nia, who kept a hand on the one at her side where her gun was. She took a deep breath, holding her Kara's hand as gently as she could, so as not to upset her sister anymore.

"My Father. Your MURDEROUS Brother! Our family's have blood on their hands but I didn't have someone that killed people for sport just because he didn't get his way and become a God to the world." Andrea let her words sink in, but at the same time hoped they wouldn't, instead purposely enraging the woman. "You want the truth?" She grabbed the chain and slid a finger and thumb around the medallion, backing up. "Shut the door Director." Elissa beat her to it and when she did, Andrea's light browns met fuming pissed icy emeralds one more time. "You were right Lena. About it. About the legend, about all of it." She briefly glanced at Dreamer, who stepped aside and dimmed the lights. "My intention wasn't to cause you pain or betray you and I don't care anymore if you believe that or not."

"Go to hell."

"Already there." Andrea walked to one of the dark corners of the room, well aware Nia would follow through if anything happened. In mere seconds, within summoned shadows, Andrea Rojas..was gone..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"What the.." Alex had let go of her sister's hand, unsnapping the clip preparing to remove her weapon from the holster. She wasn't the only one on edge, hearing a slight growl from Elissa who moved away from the door with Nia taking her place, no intention of letting anyone out of the room. In a second flat, Ms. Mcallen was at Kara's side in a more protective stance and the Director had hoped that would be her reaction.

"Over here." All heads turned towards the voice, when who stepped out of the opposite corner closest to Alex, who spun around not only caught off guard but on edge, was none other than Andrea herself.

"She had the strength to bend shadow to her will." Lena's emeralds shivered, remembering the verse. "You LET HIM! HE WENT ON A MURDEROUS RAMPAGE! Becau.."

"Here." Andrea ripped it off her neck and threw it down as hard as she could at the Luthor's feet. "I know it belonged to your Mother. Take it. I don't want anything to do with it. Take it and get out. The price you will never understand, nor do I hope it will be one you have to learn. There is always a price. That became too great of a cost. I lost my best friend and what you have done, you lost an amazing one in her. That is all I will say and all I can. I wanted to apologize when I came to National City, to you. I had hopes we could repair what I ruined. But I see now that it wasn't me that had the problems. It was you. That selfless, whole-hearted, kind soul, had day in and day out defended your honor. Defended your mind, heart, body and soul. Well..whatever soul there is left. I may have been a bitch to Ms. Danvers when I walked into CATCO's door and to Ms. Nal and the rest of them too. That, is my doing and I owned up to it. I wonder if they really know whose money supplied the research and development for Obsidian by a private offshore bank account. Was this your way of taking control of me? Punishing me or intending to stab me in the back when it wasn't your back that got my regret? Was it your way of holding all this over my head, so when it was time for you to ruin me you could get a good laugh in the end? Some secrets have to be kept Lena. It's the only way to keep others safe sometimes, even if it hurts to do so and it kills us inside to do to the ones we care for most. Hate me all you want, but don't take it out on my best employee or anyone else here."

Andrea raised a closed hand, opening it to who lay still recovering. When she placed it in Kara's hand, that she now held with both of her own, she gradually let go and when she did, everyone saw the watch. "That is the part of her heart that would have continued to beat for you. You broke that part and I'm returning what you destroyed. You do not deserve the gentle warmth she gave you. My sins are as bloody as my hands Lena. There is no justification for it. Whether I am dead by morning or a few months from now, I will leave this universe's design doing my best to right the wrongs I have caused."

She stepped closer to Alex and looked Kara's beautiful sister in the eyes, never faltering her gaze, holding out both wrists together, in a show of surrender. The Director looked down at her hands and then back up at her, shaking her head and placing a hand on them to push them away. "I have killed, because of my darkness. I have sentenced because of that same darkness. I have lied. I have cheated. I have taken. I have so much blood on these hands Alex Danvers. I cannot explain but I confess here and now to what I have done. Among these people, even the other alien being in this room."

"Truth comes out. ANOTHER one! Another..dishonesty." Lena snarled and spat at her ex best friend's face when she turned, reaching out at lightning speed but the one on the other side of the bed jumped right over it and caught her wrist squeezing tightly. She twisted her two rings, sending surges similar to that of a taser from the stones, cursing when both were ripped off her fingers and crushed in one hand, thrown against the wall. "Liar."

"SILENCE!" Elissa grabbed the bitch by the throat, hoisting her up until her feet were off the floor, and let her jade green eyes begin to glow with the power she had. Her identity was a cost but she couldn't stand this behavior and a cocky smirk from the one dangling in her tightening grasp, that made her see the move was nothing but a set up. Cursing slightly, spat at in the face where dark blue blades became visible to the others like her glowing orbs, wasn't anything compared to the brief whimper, that had her dropping the rich cunt and turning slightly to the most understanding cerulean hues. "Kara.."

"Here." Elissa turned to see Alex slide a stool over to her. "Get that filth off DEO property." She told her Co-Director, when Dreamer opened the door and let Susan in. Two agents were with her, as one stepped into the room. "Can you.." Nia nodded, smiling when the raven haired troublesome human was dragged out kicking and screaming. "Agent Eibrems? You and two guards outside the door until I give the okay." The door was shut quietly, as Alex sighed heavily and prayed she was right. "Remove it."

"Very well." The headgear went first, followed by the black face mask and once it was clear, she shook her brown mane out, layered with three different shades. Her darker brown eyes locked onto the one that had been laying down, now curled against Elissa's body who had slipped behind her with arms protectively around the kryptonian. 'Shall we?' 'Whatever you feel is wise.' "Do you remember?" Alex was prepared to act, caught off guard when she looked from who she let in, to her sister and with that simple shade to her eyes, she nearly lost her shit. Veronica knelt down, eyes flicking from nearly fogged over blues to slightly glowing greens.

"Yes. Pet." The underground queen shook her head and lowered the rest of the way to her knees. "Your..p..p.." She rested a finger over Kara's lips to silence the word.

"No. You are no longer that. I will not call you that title again. Neither of us will."

"Neither?" Alex's eyes caught the look in Elissa's no longer glowing jades, watching the one holding her sister put her head down almost in some deep seated shame. "You?"

"She..took care of me. Didn't hurt me." Kara told her person calmly, holding onto the arms still wrapped around her, pulling them even tighter. "I..hurt me. I went to Ms. Sinclair. I contacted her. It was me. They didn't..hurt me."

"Who did?" She was trying not to take her gun out of a still unclipped holster, but it was growing more and more difficult. "They?"

"Me." Elissa told her, waiting for Alex to withdraw the weapon that would most likely kill her. She felt Kara shake against her, gripping to her like her life depended on it. "I'll take whatever punishment you wish to give me Director Danvers."

"No..Wai Aoe." Tears cascaded down Kara's face, but not just hers. Elissa was crying too, as was Veronica and Andrea. Alex removed her gun from the holster, putting her arm out and placing the weapon in Rojas' hand. She waited until Sinclair stepped to the side and pulled over a stool for her, contemplating her next move after learning what she had. The Director sat down, getting as close as she could, looking into those jaded jade hues.

"I won't Sis. I promise." 'If I ask you anything, will you answer truthfully?' She was going with her gut on this assumption, not surprised when she got a response in the same psychic manner. 'Yes Alex. There was only one tape that was altered. That was my doing. The one with Ms. Luthor in the bedroom wasn't a re-calibration on our part. Whatever she has access to, it took me days to unscramble and TRUST ME, I was about to murder the bitch. When I had finally seen the actual footage, I assumed it was your sister that did those things. I hadn't warned Veronica in time. She had thought I created a scene for you. I hadn't. THAT was Lena.'

"Let us continue this openly. I will take ANY punishment for my involvement here. As for other footage, I shifted forms for my identity to remain secret. That was my decision as well as Veronica's. Footage where I was in an altered appearance, involved the role of being a punishment dealer." Elissa looked down at who still shook some in her arms, looking up at her with such love and understanding in the world. Her jades remained on cerulean wonders, taking a deep breath before continuing, not daring to look away as if Kara held her in her stare. "When we both had hoped you would cave, would give up and cry out or beg for it to stop..you didn't. When worn down, covered in afflictions, you didn't quit. At one point, if you remember, you got up, stood up and wanted the strikes to continue because you felt you deserved it. Deserved them."

"Oh..Kar." Alex wanted to faint, so tattered by what she was hearing, yet needing to know all of it in order to help her sister. Two hands came out, with one belonging to Elissa and the other her sister. She was pulled onto the bed and sunk beside Kara curling against her yet careful not to cause any further pain to her sister. Alex felt a hand on her head, fingers in her hair and those same strokes that she had in her office. "Elissa?"

"We can stop if you wish it Alex." She shook her head and already Elissa wanted to erase every ounce of pain from both Danvers. "She stood, telling us how many lashings to give. Three for the three years of lying to her best friend and nine.."

"For..your..sac..rifice. Nine..for holes mind wipe caused." There wasn't any stopping the rivers of tears then, becoming rapids of endless torment, guilt and agony.

"I'm sorry Alex." 'Tell me. Please Elissa. Don't..sugarcoat it.' She had to put her head back, unable to stop the rushes down her own face. 'She said nine.' "You have that footage do you not? Veronica sent it." Alex shook her head, trying like hell not to hurt her little sister, but needing to be even closer. She was relieved by the gentle fingers in her hair. "What?"

"Who was with.." The realization slammed both women immediately and one look from left to right and Andrea had opened the door to call for who Alex told her to. Heavy boot steps and who had been summoned ran in, with a nervous but still somewhat guarded expression.

"Susan.." The Co-Director was ready to draw her firearm but her boss shook her head and Veronica grabbed the stool for the agent. "Trust."

"Always Danvers. I trust you Mcallen." Susan leaned forward and just the slightest touch on her head and she felt that pull through her thoughts. 'Show me. Alex was with you and Ms. Luthor. A place. Was it her own? Bar stool style chairs. Fireplace. Is that Alex's? What else happened.' "Whoa. She um..Dans phone went off. Ms. Luth's too. There were..couple of images. I had..I uh..ha..hand. Th ph..blackness."

Susan barely whispered falling back but was luckily caught by Veronica, flicking from a deer in headlights look to absolute unbridled fury. She pulled back the reaction from her face the minute she saw how scared Kara seemed. "Sorry Sup..girl. I sorry Kaa." She turned her head slightly, shaking it to clear her head and nodded to who had kept her from falling. "Thank you." 'Breathe deeply Susan Vasquez. Just let go of that worry. Leave the rest to me.' "okay."

"Judging by the reactions, she's done more than play with the VR tech. That would explain why she wanted to know if the simulations could shift compliance." Andrea shared, taking a seat with a heavy shiver. "I will give you all the resources I can, but I can't give you anymore than that. I will not put any of you in danger if I can help it. Kara and Nia can return when they are ready. I have to leave however, tend to my stand in at CATCO. Him and I have much to discuss anyway." She scooted over and reached for one of her reporter's hands, smiling when that hand squeezed her own. "You are too good for this world Kara Danvers. Never change."

"Boss? I will..work from home." Andrea broke out in laughter and watched Alex sigh with a shake of the head. "Don't have him..rewrite.."

"No. We are on the same wavelength there Ms. Danvers. Take it easy." Susan stood and escorted her out, leaving Veronica, Elissa, Kara and Alex to take in everything that had transpired. Just as someone was about to say something, the piranhas, sharks, whales and sea creatures of all kinda made themselves known. Three of them looked down at just one stomach in awe.

"Doc's okay first Sis. Then I'll feed the ocean inhabitants." 'Hope you can afford to feed her Elissa.' Another grumble had Elissa pondering that notion.

"I'll try." Just as Alex was about to get up, exhaustion took hold and with it, so had Kara's. Elissa felt both slide down some still curled together, not daring to move them but motioning for the pillow and behind her. Veronica was used to their silent code, even without telepathy. She felt the pillow pushed against her back and with it in position, she leaned back and shut her own eyes.

"Take care of them." Elissa smiled, nodded and felt a gentle kiss on the top of her head. When she heard the door, she was certain it was the one, once known as Roulette leaving. Before she too fell to that unconscious state, she wondered just how the hell Lena Luthor had figured out ways to not only mess with technology but the mind as well. They needed to figure that out and fast.

Roulette was indeed needed for this and with a final name given to her freely, she hoped Acrata would bury the bitch in heels more than six feet under too. Heal the fallen first. These two souls needed all the help they could get and if she had to use her NOT so kind powers to do it? It wouldn't be wrath for Elissa to swallow down from the Director. No. A few of the most DANGEROUS women in National City, had a score to settle. Let the fires of payback rain. No one messed with Alex's sister and got away with it. She had a set of ruthless players on the board now. She wanted to play that way? Ohhhhhh..hell hath no fury like a Danvers' Sister scorned..


End file.
